A Magnificent Name
by klinanime
Summary: NiRo. The name Pirate Hunter caught her attention when she needed the pirate Shichibukai Crocodile dead. A psychoanalysis of Robin and Zoro through the course of the voyage to Enies Lobby, with some romance thrown in. LuNa in bg.
1. Intro

A rather short chapter, but it's the introduction.

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Updates will be once a month.

-

"Did you hear the latest from East Blue? There's a man there they call the Pirate Hunter!"

The tall, black-haired beauty stopped in her tracks and looked back at the newsstand cashier gossiping with a man.

"East Blue? So what? I'd bet he wouldn't last a day on the Grand Line."

"Still, such a fearsome name. "The" Pirate Hunter. Look here, in this article."

"Heh, you sell an East Blue paper? How ridiculous."

"I'm a versatile businessman. Look, it's said he uses three katana and looks like a demon!"

Boots clicked on the pavement as the woman walked towards the stand. "I will take one of those papers, the one from East Blue."

"Oh, the manager from Crocodile's casino! Pleasant day, though I wouldn't complain if it rained!" The newsstand owner laughed. "Ah, that's 130 belli. Sorry it's so expensive, but it IS imported, after all." (I'll assume belli is approximately equal to yen, here.)

"No. That doesn't bother me. I'll take it."

"Thank you! It's rare that someone purchases this paper! There's just not enough news there to interest them, compared to everyday life on the Grand Line! Hahaha!"

"… I like to keep informed of all the oceans."

"Oh, of course! It's a great thing to do, really."

"Sayonara."

"Ah, that Crocodile-san and his manager. He's so wonderful, protecting …"

She tucked the paper under her arm and strode off, trying not to tremble. No one could have guessed that at the very precise moment she had overheard the conversation, she had been trying to decide what she should do about the famous Shichibukai, Crocodile. She had just thought, "If only I could ensure his death before he seals mine, at the end of all this. It would be much easier than running from both him AND the government for the rest of my life! But who would take on one of the famed, eight government pirates?"

Little wonder that mention of "Pirate Hunter" would catch the attention of Nico Robin, at the moment under the alias of Ms All-Sunday.

Turning down a side-street, she finally allowed herself to unfold the paper. "Pirate Hunter…" she muttered. Her eyes widened as she read of his exploits against pirate kind. Robin swallowed. She needed somewhere to read this article thoroughly. Ah, a lovely café.

"Just a cup of coffee, please." It came quickly, though she almost didn't notice it. There she sat, appearing to everyone else as the beautiful manager of the casino there to relax. Oblivious to everything around her, Robin's pulse quickened as she read. The bounties of his victims weren't anything much, but the sheer _number_ of them … The picture that accompanied the article was one of a man, his face shrouded in shadow. His eyes captivated her; even in black and white they were glowing. _This man could … _

"He is most easily recognized from his haramaki and three swords, one of which is a white meitou," she read, whispering. Ah, what was she thinking, just from a picture? She chuckled, drained the last of her coffee, left a few bills, and stood up leave. Not two steps from the table she hesitated. _Ah, what are you doing?_ she thought irritably as she turned, snatched the paper up, and left the café.

Back at her room, Robin tossed the paper on a chair along with her hat and sank down onto her bed. She stared at the chair, a corner of the paper peeking out from under her hat. "Really," she muttered, "what, in all these oceans, am I thinking? Even in the rare chance a swordsman _could_ defeat a man who can turn to sand, why would he help me, a wanted refugee? A top priority bounty?" She barked out a harsh laugh. "No, why am I even thinking like that? I doubt he's even that strong! Making a name for yourself in East Blue isn't the same as being known in the Grand Line."

She flopped down on the bed, stretching out to get some rest. After all, she had to coordinate several towns of bounty hunters and hunt down more strong people to be Number Agents. The plan to incriminate Nefertari Cobra was well underway. She sighed and closed her eyes.

AARGH. Who was she kidding?! That article was driving her mad! Robin sprang up and snatched the paper, not even bothering to recover her hat as it rolled across the floor on its rim, and stretched out once again on her bed, devouring the paper with her eyes. Greedily, as if she couldn't read it enough, as if her life depended on it, she read and re-read and re-read that article. _Pirate Hunter._

Oceans away, a man's stomach growled. "Damn I'm hungry." He sighed. No bounty heads all week, and people were beginning to call him weird things. "When've I ever said I hunted pirates?!" he snarled at the twentieth person in this blasted town that had stared at him for five minutes before shrieking "It's the Pirate Hunter!" and fleeing down the street, flailing.


	2. Dreams

Hm, did you know that Microsoft Word's spell checker doesn't recognize the word "comradery?" I was very confused. I am also very grateful for Zoro's presence, because I might have gone crazy if I had to write something without anything resembling any humor in it. Robin's such a serious person, not that I blame her. FYI, while I will update monthly no matter what, reviews make me feel guilty about leaving stories unfinished because people are actually reading it. Hint.

_Italics _ 1st person Robin. **Bold** 1st person Zoro. Regular 3rd person omniscient.

Spoilers up through Enies Lobby. Zoro cusses, so language warning, I guess.

-

It was obvious. Nico Robin was obsessed. Or, it would be if she didn't guard it so fiercely. Deep within a drawer of her dresser, guarded by her clean underwear and bras, was a stash of newspapers. Some of them were old and yellowing, others were very new. Some of them were papers from East Blue, others were from the Grand Line. The one thing they all had in common was an article about the demon Pirate Hunter from East Blue.

Robin didn't really know why, but every time the Pirate Hunter achieved even passing mention in a newspaper of the Grand Line, she was thrilled. Why? She hadn't a clue. But she checked every paper, now, that the "versatile salesman" sold. He made a profit, and Robin now had something to get her from day to day.

When the pirate Hunter had an article in a North Blue paper, she had nearly danced. Or she would have, if Crocodile hadn't been right there with her, insisting she check every paper for strong candidates.

The Pirate Hunter was the demon of the East now. It had been years since Robin first heard the newsstand owner talking about him. As his reputation grew, Robin couldn't stop herself from dreaming of his joining the organization, teaming up with her, and wiping Crocodile off the face of this ocean.

Of course, she was still grounded in reality. Crocodile had spurned the idea of looking at East Blue, right now. The man was such a loose cannon, he probably wouldn't choose to work under a definitive authority. No one really knew what the man was after. It would be next to impossible to entice him into an organization that enjoyed keeping its members in the dark. He'd smell a rat immediately, she knew.

All these reasons never really factor into daydreams. It was strange. Robin had never allowed herself to daydream before. What point was there to dream of a better future when she was a woman without any sort of freedom to choose her future? But this – this was different. It was so impossible it was ludicrous to think about the Pirate Hunter sweeping in and saving her. Truly a "knight in shining armor" dream. A fantasy. And she liked it.

Who cares if it was ludicrous? Her dreams of fantasy were one of the only things she could truly control. The other was when she ran away and how far and from what. These dreams … Robin cherished them so much.

But would her dreams matter to the world? The world that enjoyed throwing her dreams away?

Robin didn't really care if they did or not. The Pirate Hunter had given her a chance to dream. She didn't care what the world thought; now she had her own world to retreat into, keeping her from thinking about the horrors they were inflicting on Alabasta. She was certain that, if it hadn't been for the Pirate Hunter, she would have gone crazy. Her dream to read a history just wasn't enough to keep her going, sometimes. Especially when she was a pivotal player in killing a kingdom.

The Pirate Hunter delivered her from that. He delivered her from having to think, because thinking and reality had no place in daydreams.

She was thankful for that.

Robin had just gotten back, on Banchi of course, from issuing an agent to Das Bones in South Blue when Crocodile surprised her one day. Going deep into the casino, she had approached the man shrouded in darkness. "Nico Robin."

"That is not what I go by, Mr 0 Sir Crocodile."

"Then Ms All-Sunday."

Crocodile tossed her a newspaper in front of her.

"What is this?" Robin picked up the paper carefully. Her heart was pounding as she noticed an article about the Pirate Hunter. Did Crocodile notice her strange obsession with this man? Did he suspect why she was so?

"A man in East Blue." Crocodile turned to her. "I want you to send a dispatch to him. An invitation, if you will."

Robin's heart flip-flopped.

**-**

In East Blue, Zoro flopped down. "Nice view," he said, looking out over the ocean. Too bad he had no idea where he was. And too bad his boat died. Forcibly. Against the rocks. Sharp rocks. In the storm. Again.

Like he really cared. It was a nice view, this cliff over the ocean.

He looked a mess. His haramaki seemed to be the only piece of clothing left intact on his body, and he was drenched to the bone. His stomach was lean, and it wasn't because of his muscles. It growled angrily, sounding to all the world like a tiger prowling in his digestive system. At least he still had three katana. Last time he broke two of 'em he had had such issues getting new ones.

Eh. Time to sleep. In the middle of the day. In the middle of a storm. Outside.

"Are you the one called Pirate Hunter?"

Zoro cracked an eye open. Hm, this guy looked strong. Strong-_ish_. Not _really _strong. "I've never called myself Pirate Hunter."

"Smart ass, are you Roronoa Zoro."

"That name I have answered to." Zoro closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

"How would you like to join a company in favor of an Ideal Nation? You would be a valuable asset to the head of our company."

"Not particu-"

"You could rise to the rank of Number Agents! They are given high positions when the ideal nation is formed. And it's a company concerned with keeping secrecy. Your identity will be preserved."

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, you won't know the identities of anyone else, even the boss, Mr 0-san. In fact, no one short of his partner, Ms All-Sunday, has ever really seen him."

**Why the hell-ass would I join an organization I don't really know about for a guy I'll never really know about? Fuck, that screams 'trap' right there. Sounds to me like this 0 bastard's planning on short-changing all of his "employees." Or killing them. What's the real motive behind all of this "ideal nation"?**

Zoro kept his eyes closed and the man coughed nervously. Silence reigned for awhile.

"You can rise to the top, from the Billions to the Millions, and then from 12 to 1. The closer you get to 0, the better. And when you get to 12 and up, you're usually paired with a really hot chick! So, whaddya think?"

Persistent bastard. **I'm trying to sleep, obviously. What do you think I think about your company? **"A company without a name, eh?"

The man glared. Whoo. Zoro could feel that glare through his eyelids. "No, dumbass. It's called Baroque Works. Now that I have told you the name, you must join or die."

Zoro sighed, eyes still closed. "And if I don't feel like doing either?"

"Rejected. Make your answer, quickly." Zoro could feel the man take a fighting stance.

"I'd be an asset, eh?"

"Yes. Mr 0 would be very happy to use you."

Zoro blew air up, rustling his bangs. "I'll tell you what. I don't like the idea of working under someone. If you make me the leader, I'll join."

"Impossible! And sheer insolence." The man growled, "I will obliterate you from this ocean."

"Uh huh." Zoro said. "Now shut the hell up and let me sleep."

"You'll sleep in hell!"

A split second later, the man fell to the ground as Zoro was re-sheathing two of his katana. "Seriously, listen to a guy, will you?" he said irritably. "Dammit, you made me exert myself. I'm too tired for this. And hungry." The boat bobbing in the ocean caught his eye.

"Oi, I'll be taking that. I hope you don't mind."

The man said nothing.

Zoro headed off, unaware that the next island he would reach wasn't going to be the closest island to the one he had just left. In fact, it was going to be the least likely island he would have been expected to land on next. He was equally unaware of the fact that this next island held a large marine base. One led by a Marine captain with an axe for a hand.

What he was aware of was that he was going to sleep; let the boat drift where it wanted.

-

_I didn't know what to think. Have I invested too much of my heart in this man I don't even know? When I heard the news, I'd felt as if I'd been electrocuted. I didn't really know what to think. The Pirate Hunter had become a pirate himself._

_I'd gotten a look at the captain. How could he throw away his reputation for such a curious looking child? Though admittedly, his reputation was never that golden. And that curious looking child had apparently defeated Arlong; weak though Arlong was, it must have been quite a feat. Despite all of that, I still didn't get it. What could have changed his mind from being the hunter to that which he hunted?_

_I'd allowed my fantasies to be more extravagant once I discovered his refusal of our invitation. It was never going to happen, so I figured that I would at least keep what I had of him._

_None of my fantasies ever depicted him as a pirate. It defied logic!_

_But … pirates didn't like the Shichibukai, either. _

_I don't know what to think anymore._

_Because the Pirate Hunter-turned-pirate has a larger chance of getting to the Grand Line now!_

-

Robin was relieved that Crocodile-san seemed to not care about Roronoa Zoro's rejection to the invitation. Of course, she had left out the fact that the Agent had let the Pirate Hunter know that the organization was called Baroque Works.

"Ms All-Sunday," he had sneered from behind his cigar and Robin had stiffened after her report, worried that he would instruct her to send out a Number Agent for the obliteration of the Pirate Hunter. "I hear that a few of the bounty hunter towns are having problems. I was probably mistaken to put so many at that end of the Grand Line, and so close together. See what you can do about keeping the people fed."

"Yes, Mr 0-san." Robin had walked briskly away, her boots clicking against the tile, relief threading through all her limbs.

When she found out about Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro joining the record-bounty of East Blue, Monkey D. Luffy, she wasn't really angry. She wasn't distraught or disappointed, or anything. She really didn't how she should feel about all of this. At all.

Put frankly, Robin was confused. She felt like she should be at least irritated about how things turned out, but she really wasn't. It was strange, when she read that latest news. Her reaction wasn't a "What?!" or even a "No way …"

The first thing she thought was, "This seems alright."

She was actually a little jealous of the Pirate Hunter. He had found a niche that he fit. Something about being a pirate, something about being with that man, Monkey D Luffy, made him throw away his freelance work.

Obviously, it wasn't money he was really after.

Robin found herself wondering about his dream.

Did he? "Is that how he can be so strong?" she muttered, staring gloomily at the bananawani gliding by the glass of the underwater conference room. "Because he has a dream?"

Yes, that was what Robin was really feeling, concerning the Pirate Hunter. Jealousy.

He had the freedom to do whatever he wanted, the world be damned. Robin only had a shadowy mirage of him and the whisper of a last-chance rock.

Even if she found the Rio Poneglyph, what could she do with it? The world would probably kill her before she could let anyone else know. Scratch that. Crocodile would kill her when she refused to end the world.

It was the only thing she knew she would do, death be damned. She could not plunge the world into darkness when she didn't value her life. She was already destroying a nation. A good nation of an open-minded, caring government, from what she saw, who did their duty for their people; and it was going to be wiped out for scum like Crocodile.

Robin shivered. Maybe she did value her life. She wanted to finish her mother's, no, her people's - Ohara's! – dream. Ohara would gain the knowledge, even if it died with her. They would win. Ohara would have the last laugh. Robin shook with conviction.

She would reveal what the government destroyed. That was her dream.

She couldn't help but laugh a little, the eerie lighting fitting her strange mood, shadows flitting across her face as the bananawani swam about the lake. Robin had searched for the Poneglyphs for 20 years already! All the ones she found, and this Alabasta poneglyph was her last one. Unless it directed her to another poneglyph, this was truly her last chance even after traveling the entire world.

It was a little late for her to be identifying her dream now, when it was ending. If it was fulfilled or if it was destroyed, her dream was ending. Robin steeled herself.

The Pirate Hunter had just showed her the true dream she carried, and he had also showed her how unpredictable the world could be. She couldn't live on the smoke and mirrors of her daydreaming. She had to do things, herself if need be.

Robin thanked the Pirate Hunter, wherever he was.

-

Back in East Blue, Zoro was taken aback when a feeling of utter goodwill washed over him. "The hell?"

"What's up, Zoro?" a boy said, a face-splitting grin and familiar straw hat signifying that, yup, he was Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy was hoisting the sail, Sanji the cook attempting to fasten it in the storm.

"I don't got a clue." Zoro scratched his head before hurrying over to the helm to aid a shrieking Usopp.

"Look at that light!" Nami suddenly shouted.

"The lighthouse?"

"That's our guiding light. That light points to the entrance to the Grand Line!"

Luffy's grin, if possible, got larger. "The Grand Line is over there?"

Nami's smile was from her heart, something that happened more often now that Arlong was dead. "What now, Captain?"

Usopp, hugging the mast with all his might, turned in askance because he KNEW what Luffy would say. "What, going in this storm?" he asked, or rather, he whimpered. Though no one replied, the communal grin only made Usopp groan.

"Well, let's have a launching ceremony to commemorate the beginning of this voyage," Sanji said around his cigarette, hoisting a keg up onto the deck. Zoro brightened considerably.

"Oi!" Usopp hugged the mast tighter. These people were certifiably insane. A party in the middle of a storm! At SEA!!

"Alright!"

"Let's do it!" Even the navigator!!!

Getting ready to bust the keg open with his trademark kick, Sanji propped a leg on the keg. "To find All Blue," he remarked. Luffy surprised Sanji and everyone else as he put his own foot on the head of the keg.

"To become the Pirate King!!"

Zoro grinned and joined in. "To be the greatest swordsman!"

With a grin to rival Luffy's, Nami ignored the shortness of her skirt, making Sanji a little sad she wasn't right in front of him. This was a declaration of their dreams, after all! And a show of comradery, something she hadn't allowed herself to have until Arlong was dead.

"To draw a map of the entire world!"

"I-I…" Usopp couldn't believe these people. The conviction each one of them radiated… it made his dream seem a little more attainable. He finally set his jaw and added his own leg. "To become a brave warrior of the sea!"

Luffy grinned, "Let's go, to the Grand Line!"

"Yeah!!" As one, though they hadn't planned on it, they lifted their legs high, Sanji getting an eyeful of Nami's panties.

Bringing their legs down, and busting the keg wide open, marked the start of their journey. There was no turning back, not that any of them were considering it. Drenched in beer and rainwater, they laughed and whooped it up, kanpai-ing and horsing around with their tankards in the middle of a gigantic storm on the deck of their ship.

It was the start of the attainment of the dreams of more people than they could have ever guessed.

-end-

I choose to believe Arlong's dead, because that is arguably the angriest Luffy's ever gotten without hearing the story behind anything. He's very protective of Nami, ne? Also, the marines didn't lock Arlong away immediately and the Strawhats didn't bother with limiting his escape options, which would have been the prudent thing to do if he wasn't dead.


	3. Reality

Thanks to people who review. It really does make my day.

_Italics,_ 1st person Robin. **Bold**, 1st person Zoro. Regular, 3rd person omniscient.

We've seen/read the Strawhats' version of the battle against Baroque Works from the anime/manga. Now for Robin's.

Language warning, of course.

_The Pirate Hunter has entered the Grand Line. I hadn't ever dared to hope for such a thing. My fantasies have been nothing more to me than a sweet scent; refreshing but ephemeral and never being anything of substance. Even so, not only was he here, but he was getting mixed up in Crocodile's affairs. I didn't know what to think. When I saw him, I almost couldn't breath. _

_I couldn't resist in indulging myself with the sight of him. Shivers ran through my body and I was frozen to the ground as I watched him flying through the air, muscles rippling under his shirt. He was obviously still young, but the air he carried about him was ancient feeling. As if he knew the world and had experienced it, or at least as if he understood the basics of life and reality. No, wait. It most felt like he was just … in tune with the world, its past, present, and future._

_I love things that have this ancient feel. _

_It was the most unwise thing I could have done, but I couldn't move. I was absolutely spellbound at the sight of that man. I watched him take out every last bounty hunter, not even thinking as he fought the two I desired to live. And when it was over, I didn't care. I could only thank God for allowing me this sight._

Robin had already steeled herself because of the truth. The truth was that Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro would not come to save her from the predicament she had placed on herself. She had to do things on her own, and the Ojou-sama's initiative was the opening Robin had been yearning for.

Princess Vivi and Captain of the Royal Guard Igaram had caught the tail-end of Baroque Works. Robin knew them from the moment they infiltrated. And Robin planned and waited. She needed to see the Poneglyph, despite her need to stop Crocodile. She **_needed_** to see the Poneglyph, despite her need to stop Crocodile. Allowing the Princess and Captain to stop Crocodile too soon would be disastrous. If they even could.

So Robin let them follow her to discover Crocodile. And Robin informed Crocodile that she had noticed "Ms Monday and Mr 8" tailing her. And when she dispatched Mr 5 and Ms Valentine, she had followed. Or, rather, she took Banchi and went ahead.

A pity the princess was so young, Robin reflected. Vivi was only sixteen, and Robin didn't know exactly what would happen with her plan. She only needed one, either Princess Vivi or Igaram, to warn Alabasta. If the other was to die, so be it, but Robin couldn't imperil her position as All-Sunday. Or her life.

_God I'm old,_ she thought wryly. Never mind she hadn't even hit thirty yet.

From her spot on the Cactus Rocks, Robin was able to see all of Whiskey Peak without use of her Hana Hana no Mi. Ms Wednesday should be returning soon from her whale-hunting mission. Well, actually, the 9 pair should have done so weeks ago, but … so be it. When Ms Wednesday finally returned, all the pieces would be in play, and Robin could only hope that she could get one away safely. Robin swallowed nervously. Two years of planning had come to this. She could only watch the harbor, nerves tingling.

And then that ship had come in. When she saw that it was a pirate ship, Robin had punched a grave marker in frustration. This was going to cause quite a commotion, with 100 bounty hunters running around, mixing the two people she wanted to keep an eye on in a mess of action. Could she risk using her devil's fruit power and having it seen? Random eyes sprouting out of walls were bound to be noticed. If it got back to Crocodile…

Nursing her hand, Robin peered back at the ship. It was rather small, thank God. Couldn't be more than eight to nine crew members on that ship. Then she focused on the sail and her heart stopped. The skull smiled up at her, nestled on the crossbones. It was wearing a strawhat.

A strawhat.

A **_strawhat_******

Oh GOD. All her anger and frustration went out of her at once and she sank to the ground.

When it got dark, Robin could still hear the party going on as the bounty hunters attempted to sedate the rowdy group. Her plan had receded to the back corners of her mind. She couldn't bring up the energy to care that it was nearing the time her plan would go into motion. Everything had swept out of her at the sight of that mark.

She swallowed. It was the most stupid thing that she had ever done, but Robin shushed her common sense for the first time in her life and crept down to the harbor. She had to make sure. She almost didn't dare to look, so frightened was she that she had mistaken the mark. Robin pulled her eyes past the sail and at the Jolly Roger. It was unmistakable. It was a skull and crossbones wearing a strawhat. The smile that swept across her face was quite possibly the first real smile she had ever had in years. Ever since Ohara. She was vaguely aware of the tears in her eyes as warm relief filled her completely.

Robin was suddenly aware that the town had gone silent. She flung herself into a dark corner, and the warm feeling disappeared as if she had been dunked in ice water. Shit, the plan. Her limbs wouldn't move, for all their trembling. Her mind and her heart were conflicting as she listened to Baroque Works' plans to capture the Strawhats. On one hand, it would be obscenely foolish to meddle at all. On the other, she couldn't stop feeling the urge to just jump out and order them to put the Strawhats back on their ship and hoist anchor, just because she said so.

It would probably get her killed, though. _I want to see him_. And anyway, her plan was about to start. _I want to see him. _If she were there, connected to anyone escaping, Crocodile would suspect her. _I want to see him._ Though supposedly he couldn't kill her, how could anyone trust that man? _Pir__-ate Hun-ter._

Nico Robin cursed silently with annoyance at her sudden development of multiple personalities.

And suddenly, a voice broke through her arguing with herself. "Sorry to interrupt, but they're still tired from the voyage today. Would you mind letting them sleep?" Her blood ran cold at the obvious sound of metal slicking on metal. A sword (_katana_, her newly awakened other personality said) had been drawn.

_Haramaki__, three swords, one of which is a meitou in a white scabbard._ She kept chanting it in her head, as if the mantra would create the man holding that sword (_katana_) in that image. Against all judgment again, and certainly not the last time what she did would be so, Robin flitted from shadow to shadow for a look at the man.

And she stayed to watch. It was, without a doubt, the Pirate Hunter. And she couldn't move from her spot after that first glimpse. She couldn't move her eyes away. She didn't care that her plan was fraying dangerously as Roronoa fought the 8 and 9 pair. All Robin could do was rejoice that she could see this man, that he was everything the rumors said he was, and that the moonlight backdrop was PERFECT for accentuating every muscle on him.

When it was finally quiet, what little was left of Robin's common sense forced her back to her observing spot, out of Whiskey Peak. _You've had your show. _She felt like she was drugged. Safely out of hearing range of, well, anybody, Robin slapped at her face lightly. Plan, Robin. Even if _he_ is here, nothing's changed.

_Except I've finally confirmed that Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro is… here!_

Thanks to him, both Igaram and the Princess were still alive, and the number 5 pair was defeated. Robin watched as Igaram became the decoy and Princess Vivi went with the Strawhats. She hesitated only a moment. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Robin didn't care. She would give the Eternal Pose to the Strawhats and execute the Log Pose plan for Igaram. Dumb idea, since faking Igaram's death was the easiest, and the Strawhats would be the TRUE decoy. But she couldn't help it.

Robin hurried onto Banchi, steering him near Igaram's escape ship while keeping out of sight. Using her Hana Hana no Mi, Robin flung the poor Captain Igaram against the mast of his ship and then tossed his unconscious body overboard. She only spent enough time to drag the man onto shore before hurrying Banchi to the Strawhat's ship. All she wanted to do was dance at the fact that she was not only able to watch the Pirate Hunter, but would now speak to him. Well, speak to Vivi and the Strawhat crew, but still. She swallowed hard to compose herself.

And the Strawhat Captain had to ruin more of her fantasies be destroying the Eternal Pose. Not that Robin could blame the Strawhats for not trusting her. And not that she really put that much of her heart into her fantasies. She was surprised at how little the action affected her, really. It could have had something to do with being in such close proximity to the man who had just been graceful, dancing death against her "company employees." The strength in this pirate crew was a little more than evident, and Robin found herself amused with the irritating captain. If anyone could survive Little Garden it would be them, she found herself thinking. It was irrational, but then, not much she had done in the past few hours had been rational. The Pirate Hunter made her like that.

-

**That woman.**** Why was she staring at me the entire time? I kept getting chills, even though it was pretty warm that night. She just kept staring. Irritating. **

**She had a manipulative air around her and I hate manipulative women, Nami included dammit! Grar, the little brat, ordering me around like that! Nevermind she's only a year younger than me. **

**I bet it wasn't really the manipulative air about that woman. I'm just pissed as hell that two women tried it on me in the same night. And Nami succeeded, dammit! That was low, bitch, hitting my honor like that. At least this All-Sunday left us the option. **

**It was the gut feeling that she was a double-crosser that I didn't like. I have no idea who she was double-crossing, but it got the hairs on the back of my neck standing straight up, and I wasn't gonna take any chances. Not that Luffy gave us an option, really.**

**"I'm not on orders, currently."**

**I'm curious about that. What exactly did she mean? That she wasn't as blindly obedient to the Croc as she seemed, or was it to catch us off guard? **

**If it wasn't to catch us off guard, did that mean she secretly wanted to help us? Or, actually, that she really wanted us to STOP Crocodile?**

**'Cause that's what we're going to do.**

**Mah****, well I guess it doesn't really matter. We're going to Little Garden, despite that woman's meddling. She didn't openly attack us, so we'll b fine. I'll just have to be aware of my surroundings.**

-

"Where have you been, Robin?"

Robin had managed to compose herself by the time she returned to Alabasta. "I was checking on the food shortage situation of the islands at the mouth of the Grand Line." Robin knew the Unluckies had probably already been by with their report to Crocodile. "You are aware of the 5 pair's defeat, I trust."

"I am. Were you there?"

She smiled. "I only caught the tail-end of the situation and acted accordingly. 'Mr 8' has been eliminated, but Ms Wednesday had disappeared by the time I'd arrived. I had thought that the 5 pair was competent enough to eliminate them."

Crocodile sighed. "Honestly. If it weren't for you, I have no idea how this organization would have gotten anything done. Here. The people who defeated the 5 pair. Find out who they are. And dispatch the 3 pair." He took a large drag. "I actually don't really care who they are."

"It shall be done, Mr 0."

Igaram was now safe. She had deposited him with old man Crocus, who lived at the cape. She had left a small boat and a log pose. Robin trusted he would know what to do, though whether a small boat could battle through the Grand Line was … worrying.

Robin hoped her instincts were correct about the survival of the Strawhats and not her mind. "And now Mr 3 is to be sent against them," she murmured.

"Mr 13, Ms Friday." The otter and vulture appeared at the end of the hall. "This letter is for Mr 3. And be quick about it." _Or not!_

Crocodile was running her ragged all that week because of the escape of the Princess. An extremely exhausted Robin collapsed on her bed, fully clothed. She debated whether the trouble of taking off her boots was worth not having her sheets washed by one of Crocodile's maids. Honestly, the reason she was so tired was probably due to hiding her agitation and worry about the Strawhats. You know, because of Vivi. Right. That was it.

She'd finally, reluctantly, let Crocodile know that it was the 30,000,000 belli rookie pirate, Mugiwara no Luffy who had taken Vivi under his wing. She was relieved to discover that Crocodile apparently didn't keep track of the Pirate Hunter's movements after the rejection of their invitation. The name "Mugiwara no Luffy" meant nothing to him, especially the measly 30 mill bounty.

Robin didn't even bother with the comforters. She rolled onto her stomach and clutched a pillow and was out in minutes.

-

_"Hey, you've reached the Shitty Restaurant. Can I take your order?"_ Robin almost jerked involuntarily. Such disrespect, Mr 3? She had a feeling of where it would end. Well, Mr 3 would end. Be ended.

Apparently it startled Crocodile as well. "… Cut the crap, jackass." Crocodile didn't like being startled. "Why haven't you sent a report?"

_"Report?__ … Who IS this?"_

Crocodile nearly growled at the insolence. "It's me. Mr 0." Robin was halfway catatonic. _Idiot! Why are you antagonizing him?! _Though Mr 3 didn't KNOW that Mr 0 was one of the shichibukai…

Mr 3 had guts. She was a little startled about that, since her mere presence usually cowed the man. He was very timid around authority. Maybe he just gained confidence over DenDen Mushi.

There was dead silence on the other line. Of course, now that Mr 3 realized his grave error he was probably completely horrified.

Crocodile practically snarled. "I've given you a mission, and now I would like to know its progress."

Still no sound from the other end. "Why aren't you answering me?!" If she hadn't been playing Ms Cool-and-Collected at the moment, Robin would have buried her face in her hands to avoid having to see how angry Mr 3 was making Crocodile. What kind of idiot…

"I'm asking you a question," Crocodile said while making an effort not to explode. He sounded very much like an exasperated mother. Of twins at age 2. He needed liquor. Now. Thank god All-Sunday had thought ahead and had a server bring brandy down. "Have you eliminated Vivi and those brats yet?"

_"… Oh yeah! Sure, yup, eliminated. Everyone who knew your secret is dead now, so we don't have to go after them anymore."_ Robin was now more than halfway catatonic. Such a flippant attitude after pissing off Crocodile!? Then what he said hit her. The Strawhats…

"Oh? Well, then. Arigatou. I have sent the Unluckies to check up on your mission, and they shall bring it to you."

_"It?"_

Both Robin and Crocodile stared, dumbfounded, at the DenDen Mushi. The man had a deathwish. "The Eternal Pose. To Alabasta. Come to Alabasta with Ms Goldenweek. It's time to accomplish our desires. I will send you more details after you've arrived."

"… _What the hell are these guys?" _The voice was faint, as if Mr 3 had been startled by something, and accompanied with metal noise. Of some sort.

"What happened?" Crocodile was not in the mood for these games.

_"No. It's nothing. … Uwah!!" _That was clearly the sound of a gun. Automatic, or at least semi. _"What the …?!"_ And that was clearly the sound of a honed, bladed weapon.

It was all faint, but Crocodile and Robin could still hear some of what was going on. _"You think you can kill me? Take this, you shitty monkey!"_ More gunfire. "_I told you to … CUT IT OUT! Stupid flying chicken!!" _

Even Crocodile seemed a bit stunned at the activity that just exploded over the DenDen Mushi.

"Oi, what happened?"

"_Ah, no, nothing.__ One of those Strawhat bastards was still alive, but I just broke his neck."_

Robin sighed, watched Crocodile taking one of her precious flowers and sucking the brandy up through his right hand. Poor flower. Having Crocodile take his aggressions out on it. The petals fell apart as its stem turned to sand.

"Still … alive. I was certain that you told me you had completed the mission, didn't you?'

"_Ah… yeah, I thought I'd killed them. I guess those kids are stronger than I thought."_

"So you … lied about your mission."

"_Whoa, I'm sorry if you think that way, but they're completely 100 dead now. There's no need to send anyone else, ok?"_ STILL such an arrogant tone!

"Nevermind. After you take care of everything, just head to Alabasta. I'm hanging up now. If the Marines intercept this conversation, we'll be in trouble. From now on, I'll be sending your orders through the Unluckies, as usual. That's all." K-chack.

"Ms All-Sunday?"

"Yes, Mr 0?" Robin knew what was coming. Mr 3's insolence had been his death knell.

"Send Mr 2 out to Little Garden. Have him dispose of Mr 3 between Little Garden and Alabasta."

"You're so cruel, Mr 0 Sir Crocodile-san."

"We've too many helpers. Are you disobeying my orders?"

"Saa… who would dare to do that? I'm going to take care of it now."

Because Mr 3 surely deserved to die for killing off her beloved Pirate Hunter and his crew. Robin's eyes grew hard as she left to find Mr 2. Her heart, however, grew heavy. "Why should I have been expecting anything different?" she wondered. "It's the story of my life, isn't it? One disappointment after another."

Robin shook her head harshly. This was not the time to fall to pieces. She truly was unable to rely on anyone but herself now. She would pray for Igaram's safety.

-

Whoo, Sanji put Mr 3 in some deep shit.


	4. Truth

I thank the recent reviewers again. It makes me very happy, and makes me want to put up the chapters quicker. More quickly. Yes.

I've been debating turning this into a doujinshi, but I don't think I will. Too much thought to put into manga-form. Regardless, I may draw up some of the scenes and put them on my dA account just to put Robin in some of the scenes from the beginning of the Grand Line. We'll see. There may be a site url in the next chapter.

_Italics_, 1st person Robin. **Bold**, 1st person Zoro. Regular, 3rd person omniscient.

-

_I fear for my life constantly now. It's strange. It was initially unconscious, but I had been thinking of the Pirate Hunter as an assurance, as if just because he existed I could get through the day. Just because he's alive, I can be too. But now he's dead and, just like that, my life has become unstable. Reality is such a fragile thing. It changes constantly and people fall out of it so easily. _

_I would have expected to be used to that from Ohara. But I'm not. I'll never be. I … am completely lost now!_

-

Robin wasn't so distraught, at first. It was difficult to be worked up about the deaths of the Strawhats. She had always been very distanced from them … literally. Robin was so used to believing that they were somewhere out there without really getting much news about them. It was difficult to think otherwise when she looked out towards Eramalu.

Slowly, though, it sank in. Her common sense would no longer allow her daydream without hearing "_Everyone who knew your secret is dead now."_ As much as it shocked her to realize it, Robin had actually been expecting the Pirate Hunter to make a miraculous save. It didn't matter that it was so impossible it was ridiculous. Her daydreams were wonderful because, no matter how slim, the chance was possible. As long as the Strawhats were out there, it was possible.

With the Pirate Hunter dead, it was not possible.

Robin didn't sleep well at night anymore. Operation Utopia was going to begin very soon. Igaram hadn't shown up yet. The Pirate Hunter was … dead. She was out of options.

She refused to open her underwear drawer now, having her laundry done more often to avoid looking at the yellowing papers. Yet she couldn't bring it within herself to throw them away.

They were still precious. They were proof that she could still dream after all that happened to her. But she couldn't look at them again, because all her dreams were falling away. And she would, too. Very, very soon.

Robin began to carry a vial of water with her, everywhere she went.

"Ms All-Sunday." As usual, now, Robin tensed as Crocodile addressed her, though invisibly. Her hands were ready to plunge into her coat to grab her test tube of water. "Marines are creating quite a ruckus at Nanohana. Why?"

Robin blinked. "They are?"

Crocodile frowned. "Where is my on-top-of-everything coworker?" he rounded on her. "You're usually the first to know about the going-ons in all the oceans. What's with you these days? Don't tell me you're having cold feet."

"Not really." Her feet were itching to be in front of the Poneglyph despite her reservations of destroying Alabasta. "But it's been years that our Ideal Nation has been in the works. It's … startling to realize that it's all going to be happening so soon. I've also not been getting enough sleep lately."

"Hm, that's true." If anyone took that to be sympathetic or apologetic for his running Robin into the ground preparing for Operation Utopia, you are very sadly mistaken. "And the Unluckies still haven't returned from Little Garden. You must be busy."

"It's nothing. I'm sorry for not being up to date in Nanohana. I'll send for news. No, I'll go myself." Anything to get away from Crocodile for a little while. His manic glee about acquiring Pluton was sickening; it was the same delight a child had on his birthday, except Crocodile wanted to destroy and conquer the entire world.

"No, Ms All-Sunday. We need to prepare to bring my Number Agents to Rainbase." Robin had forgotten. It didn't seem that Crocodile minded. He accepted her lie that it was because she was tired. Not because people important to her had been erased off the face of the earth.

"Oh? Is that today already?" Robin shook her head. "I'm terribly sorry. I must be very out of it."

"It's fine. The 'plan' will begin at 7:00 two days from now. Have you made all the arrangements?"

"Yes. That I did remember that." Thank god she had remembered. She would have probably been suspected of sabotage if she hadn't. "There are 150 of the Billions in Nanohana."

"I called back Mr 2," Crocodile sighed. "It seems that Mr 3 has not been eliminated. How annoying."

Robin smiled thinly. "All of the other Agents will be meeting. Tonight at hour 20:00, at the Spider's Café."

"Hm, that's fine."

"It's already 17:00." Robin glanced sidelong at Crocodile. "They should already be gathering. I've sent Banchi to bring them to our city of dreams. They should be here by morning."

"And the orders to the Billions?"

"It's strange that the Unluckies haven't returned." It was bothering Robin, for now she had to organize other means of communication. It was difficult without the use of the Grand Line mailing system or DenDen mushi. "I've dispatched the Elimaki Runners. I know they are for emergencies, but I feel that their use this time is justifiable."

"I see." Crocodile inhaled a large portion of smoke from his cigar. "Yes, it was perfectly unavoidable. Very well."

"Nico Robin." Robin's smile faded and she made to protest. "Make sure we have their reception completely prepared. Then go to sleep. If anything you do should cause this to fall apart, I will not hesitate to kill you after you translate the Poneglyph."

She smiled again, "You're so cruel, Sir Crocodile." But it gave her an excuse to distance herself from Crocodile.

-

"Zoro, are you alright?"

Zoro glanced over his shoulder at the suffering ball of fur, flopped spread-eagle on the makeshift sled. Chopper's head was lolled back, tongue out, and chest visibly heaving as he panted in the heat. His eyes were half-lidded and he looked like he was about to pass out. Again. "… I should be asking you that."

Chopper grinned, though very weakly. "I'll be fine. Sorry for being such a bother."

"No, it's fine. We're almost at Yuba. And it's almost night, so it'll cool off soon."

"Thank goodness. But really, Zoro, you seem bothered by something."

Zoro wasn't sure how the reindeer could have noticed, as it seemed it took all of Chopper's concentration just to keep breathing. "No, it's nothing I'm worried about. I'm just wondering."

"But what is it?"

"I'm wondering if Mr 3 made it to Crocodile yet."

"Oh…!" Chopper's eyes got very large and he pushed himself into a half-sitting position to look at Zoro better. "Oh no! What'll we do if he's already got to Crocodile?! And with Mr 2's Mane Mane no mi … ! We'll be in troub – ahn…" Chopper groaned and flopped back down as his arms gave out.

**Idiot**. Zoro whirled around. "Dumbass, don't get worked up in this heat!"

"Gomen …" It was a pathetic sound.

Zoro sighed. "It's nothing to worry about, Chopper. We can take on anything Baroque Works throws at us." He grinned, his trademark devil, evil grin. "In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

Chopper attempted to look over his furry chest at Zoro, but it took too much effort. "Eheheheh…" he laughed weakly, "That's SO like Zoro."

"But then, why was Zoro thinking about it?"

Zoro kept walking, thinking about the best way to word what he had been thinking. "I was wondering what kind of chaos the news will throw Baroque Works into." His familiar grin widened at the thought as he glanced back at Chopper.

Chopper felt chills run up his spine. What a fearsome pirate crew he's joined.

"Zoro, I think I'm feeling better. I can walk now."

"Oi, don't strain yoursel –"

"We all have to do what we can, ne?"

-

Robin awoke to a soft tapping at her door. "Ms? Crocodile-sama has asked me to come get you." She sat up groggily.

"Is there anything else he said?"

"Only that some business associates are on the outskirts of Rainbase."

"Mm. Arigatou." She swung her legs to the ground, listening to the maid's heels click on the tiles on the other side of her door. It wouldn't serve Crocodile, or her life, well if she weren't every inch the co-head of Baroque Works. She checked the mirror. Ugh, bedhead, and her face was flushed. At least the climate in Alabasta was so arid her face wasn't oily as well.

Robin couldn't think past Operation Utopia. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was that she absolutely could not. Every time she tried to plan for "after Alabasta," her head grew fuzzy and she had to sit. _The Poneglyph_ … that was truly her time limit: when they reached the poneglyph. It was the only thing that loomed in her mind's sight now.

There wasn't much to live for after that.

It was a tall, graceful, intimidating Ms All-Sunday that welcomed the Number Agents in through the backdoor of the Rain Dinners Casino. "Welcome, all of you. We've been waiting."

"At a Ca-si-no-?" Ms Merrychristmas bounced about. "This is strange! Truly strange! Very strange! Strange! Stra! Str!"

"Oi oi."

"What can it be, Mr 2?" Robin looked over her shoulder at the man. They were walking down a long corridor now.

"Is it ok to be holding a secret meeting in such a place? It's so… PUBLIC. And doesn't a government agent or something run one of these places? So AMBI-GUOUS!"

"Shichibukai. Crocodile." Mr 1 glanced at Ms All-Sunday. What was she pulling? "Is it the same casino?"

Robin turned into the stairwell. She paused halfway down the stairs and looked back at the Number Agents. "I'd hardly say it's public." The Number Agents were still gathered at the top of the staircase. "Is something the matter?"

Ms Doublefinger shook her head, more as if to clear it than as an answer. "Not particularly. I just felt like we're going deep into the lair of a dangerous animal." She started down the stairs, closely followed by the rest of the Agents.

"Mr 0 does give that impression, doesn't he?" Robin smiled. "Now …" she flung open the double doors, revealing more stairs that lead to the conference table surrounded by the bananwani viewing windows.

The Agents crowded around the doorframe eagerly, hoping for a view of their mysterious boss. They were disappointed. Robin finished descending the stairs and stretched an arm out towards the table. "Please, be seated. We will begin shortly."

Robin hurried off to secure Banchi. She liked that turtle, strangely enough. It was the only reliable creature she knew.

Mr 2 ran out of patience first. He had always struck Robin to be flaky, with a short attention span. Amusing to discover that she was right.

With Mr 4 in the background laughing his slow laughs, Mr 2 bounded up from his chair.

"Stop joking AROOUUUNDD! How LONG is he going to make us WAAAIIIT?! At least bring out some TAKOPA! I'm going to spin! I'm spinning!! Like a beautiful swan!"

Ms Doublefinger looked irked. "Please be quiet, Mr 2."

"Seriously, you bak , ba, ba! Your shouting is going straight to the pain in my hips!! Ba!"

"You too, Ms Merrychristmas." Honestly. Ms Doublefinger rubbed her temples tenderly before pulling out her opium pipe. She inhaled deeply. Those two immature … argh. They were going to give her a migraine. And when she got a migraine, she killed people.

Robin smirked as she re-entered the room. "Hahaha … It looks like all of you are incapable of getting along. Not that it really matters."

"Ms All-Sunday." Mr 1 seemed very displeased. "How lon – "

"OH, SUNDAY-CHAN! How are YOOUUU!?" And the ADD okama struck again.

"I said shuddup, you ba! Ba! Ba!"

Robin coughed. When the table was completely quiet, she continued. "Anyway, thank you for enduring the long journey here. Having us all together will ensure that our desires are fulfilled."

"Ms All-Sunday. Where exactly are we?" Mr 1 glared at her, as if daring her to sidestep the issue again.

Robin smiled. His distrust reminded her of a certain … Pirate Hunter. Or rather, pirate. "Banchi _did_ bring you to the back door. The town, I am certain you are all familiar with. The city of Dreams, Rainbase. And the building you are currently in towers above the oasis in the heart of Rainbase. The greatest casino in town. Rain Dinners!" She watched the displeasure on Mr 1's face. No doubt he recognized it as the casino Crocodile ran.

"If there are no further questions, shall we begin?"

"Yeah, let's go!! Start! Now! Now! Start! No waiting! Ba! Ba!" It would be a surprise if the table didn't collapse the way Ms Merrychristmas was pounding on it.

"But before that I must introduce the man you've not yet seen," Robin continued. Mr 1 grew stiff and his gaze shifted to her. Mr 1 did remind her of a certain man who carried three swords. It pained her a little. "Until now, I have acted as his public face in giving your orders, but there is no need to do so any longer."

"It's about time."

"WHA????!?!!!!!!!" The Number Agents flipped out as the chair at the head of their table began to turn.

"Honestly, you do like your dramatics, hm Ms All-Sunday?"

"My apologies."

With a dramatic flourish, Crocodile swiveled all the way around to face his employees. "Operation Utopia. It is the final mission of Baroque Works."

"C- CROCODILE?!?!"

Robin chuckled. "I thought you would recognize him."

Ms Merrychristmas got over it first. "Well damn. This is unbelievable."

"I would have never guessed! Why one of the shichibukai!?"

"YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN WORKING FOR A PIRATE?!"

"Fwa…."

"You are our boss."

Crocodile shut them up very effectively. "Any complaints?" he asked dangerously.

There was dead silence.

"N-no complaints, just a question," Ms Doublefinger managed. "Why would a pirate sponsored by the World Government have to hide behind a secret organization?"

"What I want isn't money or land. I want military force!"

"Military … force." Mr 1 frowned.

"Naturally, as a pirate, the World Government will still take actions against me if I attempted to acquire it openly. Mah, well … Let's talk about this in an orderly fashion. First my objective. Then the details of Baroque Works' final plan."

Crocodile leaned forward. "I want ALABASTA. The government has been crumbling under my careful ministrations, and it will become our Ideal Nation!"

"Y-You mean we can do that?! We'll take over a country?! This entire country?!" Mr 2's grin was a bit frightening. "Ohmygosh I'm getting so excited!!!!!"

"So our last duties … are to carry out the different facets of this operation."

"Very good, Mr 1. That is correct. All the jobs you have done since joining Baroque Works have been for this plan, and those are the last order I will entrust you with." Crocodile watched the Agents perusing their written orders.

He sneered. "The time to get rid of the kingdom of Alabasta has finally come …" Crocodile waited as they read. When the Agents finally looked up and held their orders to the candles to be taken by the flames, he continued. "When you have completed those orders, the Kingdom of Alabasta will be destroyed and the rebels and civilians will … tragically … fall right into the hands of Baroque Works. In just one night … This country will become our Utopia!"

"This is Baroque Works' greatest, final operation: Utopia. Failure will … NOT … be tolerated. It begins at 7:00! Our meeting is adjourned."

"Pray for victory."

Robin shivered. This was it. Her doom. Failure may not be tolerated, but she would cause Crocodile to fail. She hoped!

"If you would please, I beg of you to postpone Operation Utopia." The new voice startled everyone present.

"… Mr 3!!" Robin almost went rigid with concealed rage. This man … this man …! He had the guts to show up after killing her beloved pirates?! She wondered if Crocodile would mind if she took him out herself. "How did you find this underground conference room?!"

Robin was stalled from approaching the unfortunate DoraDora no mi user as Mr 2 exploded. "MR 3?! Where did you crawl in from?! I'll get rid of you now, like I was ordered to!!"

"Wait, Mr 2." No one disobeyed Crocodile. Mr 2 sat quickly, hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Crawl in from? How extraordinarily rude. I simply followed you from the Spider's Café, hitching a ride on Banchi."

Robin was silently counting backwards from ten. _Calm down. It will do you no good to kill him off. NOW, anyway_.

"Mr 0, Boss-san … please! I came here to beg for another chance! I knew that you had sent Mr 2 after me after I failed my mission, so I deviated a bit from the route between Alabasta and Little Garden and went directly to the Spiders Café to beg of you, face to face: Please, allow me another chance! I will not fail!"

Crocodile frowned. "You failed … your mission? What are you talking about?"

"W-why … I'm talking about how I… I … a-allowed Princess Nefertari Vivi and the Strawhats to … escape."

Robin didn't even hear Crocodile as he exploded. They … escaped? A chill ran through her and, suddenly, she wasn't in the conference room. She didn't hear or see anything else except for that simple word echoing through her mind. _Escape … escape … Strawhats … escape…_ She was brought abruptly back to earth, back to that underground cellar, as Crocodile growled.

"What was that that you told me on the DenDen Mushi?!? Didn't you say that you had eliminated the Strawhats and Princess Vivi?!!!"

Mr 3 stepped back, startled. "I-I didn't use my DenDen Mushi the entire mission, let alone on Little Garden! In fact, I just left it there, with everything else to get here!"

"WHAT?!"

Robin was working hard to control her glee at the fact that the Strawhats had tricked Crocodile. Finally. Someone had to be capable of doing it.

"Well damn," Crocodile finally growled. "Now I know why the Unluckies never came back. You killed at least one or two of them, right…?"

Robin clenched a fist. If he said the Pirate Hunter, she knew she would completely lose control. Mr 3 couldn't do that to her, take him away and then bring him back and then take him away again.

"W-well…" Mr 3 stuttered. Robin looked at him, relief threading slowly back through her frame. "N-n-not e-exactly… !" She could have laughed. Her hands relaxed.

"WHAT?"

"B…b-b-b-but there was a mistake in the information!! A long-nosed man! He … There were actually … four… pirate escorts …" Mr 3 realized too late that it wasn't enough. He couldn't kill 4 pirates. Wow. It really sounded lame.

"WHY YOU …"

Once again, the ADD okama unwittingly saved the day. Or, at least, gave the poor Mr 3 a brief reprieve. "ZERO-CHAN?!?! EXPLAIN all of this to me! What's going on here with all of this?! I don't understand it AT ALL!!"

Crocodile looked at Robin, and she went to a cabinet, pulling the file on the Strawhats and Princess Vivi out from the "Completed" section. Crocodile sighed as she clipped back, laying the folder in front of him. "Princess Nefertari Vivi knows about Baroque Works and is on her way to stop us, along with a group of pirates." He pulled the pictures out of the folder. "I sent Mr 3 and Ms Goldenweek out to dispose of them, and they failed to." Crocodile sighed as he slid the pictures across the table to Mr 2. "But one of the Strawhat bastards answered instead, leading me about and telling me that the 3 pair had taken care of it."

Robin was alerted by the way Mr 2 had frozen. "I … MET THEM!!"

"What?!" Crocodile turned to him.

"On the way here, I met all of them!!" Mr 2 began going through the faces Robin recognized. "Him! Him! Her! Him! And him!!" Robin was startled at the last one. She hadn't seen the little creature. "And she's Ms Wednesday?! Princess Vivi!? You mean they were all my enemies?!"

"Yes, they …" Robin faded out Crocodile's voice, mentally counting. There had been the Pirate Hunter, Strawhat, Vivi, and the orange-haired navigator on the deck below her, but weren't there two who had been behind her? The long-nosed man with the slingshot and … _Oh. There is still one more_. Robin smiled a little to herself. The man who had called her "one pretty lady!"

"If you ignore their pet …" Robin looked up. Darnit, she had spaced out. "That leaves five left with Vivi, and they're probably all in Alabasta by now… Mr 2, let's take some pictures using that memory of yours."

"But … Boss-san! If you'd just give me another chance, I will destroy Vivi and her crew." Robin winced, embarrassed to watch such idiocy. Such a fool.

"Silence, you moronic egghead!!" Crocodile seized Mr 3 by the throat. "Mr 3 … Mr 3! Do you know why I gave you the position I did? Hm?! In battle, you are completely inferior to Mr 4 … Mr 3!! It was because I believed that your sneaky, cowardly tricks would eventually fulfill my orders!!" Robin watched Mr 3 with not even a shred of sympathy as he began to whither. She had desired him dead FAR to long to care now.

"And you failed. Someone who can't perform when the time comes is … worthless!" Crocodile tossed Mr 3 aside.

"W-what's HAPPENING?!" Mr 2 half-skitted back a step.

"He's … dried up?!" Ms Doublefinger was rigid with shock.

"Wa … water…"

Crocodile sneered. "Drink all the water you like." A trapdoor opened underneath Mr 3.

Robin watched the gruesome scene with satisfaction as Mr 3 was eaten.

"That little craphead earned it. Killing him once isn't enough!"

Robin tuned out the rest of the meeting, staring at the pictures Mr 2 had graciously provided them. She didn't know how to feel about Mr 2 meeting them. It was obvious he liked them. Anyone would, she had decided long ago. But now these photos could be used against the Strawhats.

It was some reassurance, though, that they were still safe. Robin smiled warmly.

"Ms All-Sunday."

Ah. "Yes?"

"Before 7:00. Use this time to send a message to the Billions in Nanohana, with the DenDen Mushi if you have to! Find Vivi and the pirates and annihilate them!"

Crocodile slammed his fist on the table, hard. "Do not let the Princess and the pirates into Katorea! Vivi and Kohza MUST NOT SEE EACH OTHER."

"Yes … right away."

Robin nearly skipped down the hall. Her burden seemed much lighter, now.

-

Blah. A lot of this chapter was following the anime/manga. I tried to put my own spin on things, but … I still feel slightly cheap. I'm sorry. I hope there will be much more original stuff in the next chapter.


	5. Disillusionment

This one's a little shorter because the place I wanted to stop it at would have made it MUCH too long. And my brain would have exploded. Don't expect the next chapter tomorrow … It will take a little longer, and it's a Saturday for me. (I've been typing most of this in my Macroeconomics lecture. Eheheheh.) I can't wait until we get to REAL Zoro and Robin interactions! Because Zoro makes everything better. He's a lot of fun to write for.

_Italics_, 1st person Robin. **Bold**, 1st person Zoro. Regular, 3rd person omniscient.

Thanks tons for the reviews!

-

**Well, now I know the effect Mr 3's message had on Baroque Works. Thanks to Luffy and these damned freaking marines, we're attracting tons of attention. There's no WAY Baroque Works could miss us. And they don't. Fuck. At least Chopper's perked up a bit. Being scared for your life can do that. **

**Mah****, well, I guess we wouldn't have it any other way. Us Strawhats have never been very good at stealth. Saves us some trouble 'bout worrying about it, anyway, that loser captain of mine. Heh. **

**Yeah, those have GOT to be Baroque Works guys. I'm pretty sure those are pictures of us. Or maybe it's Mr 2 as us. Either way, they should know we're in Rainbase. So then. We've announced our arrival, Baroque Works.**

**What kind of reception are you going to give us?**

**And where the fuck am I?**

-

" … Thank you for your report." Robin hung up the DenDen Mushi and turned to Crocodile. "It seems that those pirates have come to Rainbase."

"Oh?" Crocodile looked a bit startled. "They've come here? To Rainbase?" He gnawed on his cigar. "Hm, well that simplifies things. Now there's no chance that they'll disrupt Mr 2's little show in Nanohana. And they're far from Katorea." He laughed. "How foolish all of you are! The rebel and the royal armies will all die today. What do you think, Ms All-Sunday."

"It _is_ rather unusual. But if it's alright with you, I suppose there's nothing to worry about." Funny how a day ago she would have given anything to see the Strawhats again. Now she was praying they would go about things slower. _Such headstrong young people to attempt to nip the problem at Crocodile.__ I wish they wouldn't be so hasty. I must reach the Poneglyph! _

"Hm. Bring her here. Ms Wednesday." Crocodile smirked. "Hahaha, send all of those insignificant rats here!"

Robin began to mount the stairs. "As you wish, Sir Crocodile." Robin was going to sneak out the back, but a rather large commotion caused her to stop.

"CROCODILE!! GET YER ASS OUT HERE!"

"HOW IS THAT GOING TO MAKE HIM COME OUT?!"

"He's the country's hero! You trying to make the customers turn on us?!"

Robin smiled as she hid behind a pillar. The firey orange-haired navigator had smacked the amusing Captain one, hard, followed closely by the long-nosed man.

"Fine!! So … what do we do?!"

"Whoa, wait! Without Vivi, we don't know who Crocodile IS!!"

"Where IS Vivi?!"

Robin laughed as the three finally threw back their heads and began yelling, "VIVI!! CROCODILE!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Oi," the Pirate Hunter said, exasperated.

Robin gasped and looked back around the pillar.

She had never been so thrilled to see any group of people in all her life. Especially a certain, green haired man,

"Sir, government officials are not allowed on the casino premises …!"

Robin frowned as Mugiwara yelled, "Crap! It's Smokey!" All four pirates fled farther inside the casino. Enough stalling. No doubt Crocodile would soon discover the small band of pirates in his casino, especially with Marine Captain Smoker causing a ruckus. She watched the head of security attempt to stop the pirates and were promptly bowled over. Robin sighed and stepped out from her hiding spot.

A distraught supervisor caught sight of her and approached her immediately.

"Forgive me, Manager-san! This commotion - these people -"

Robin smiled. She had an idea of what that commotion was. "Show them to the VIP room."

"Th-they … … … What?"

"Crocodile-san's orders."

Robin left the casino, aware that the Strawhats were running to their doom. But … it was a doom she had some ability to prevent. When the time was right. She felt a pang of regret in caging those free souls – especially one hard-headed swordsman – but she had to. The way things were going, she wouldn't be able to see the Poneglyph!

She suddenly paused in her tracks. When had this happened? When had she dared to HOPE? Robin frowned. _They still can't defeat sand_. She tried to return to her bleak reality, but it was impossible. Even with her fear of disappointment, Robin couldn't help it. Her heart was too light to weigh down with pessimism anymore.

-

_How could I have ever dared to hope? My doom … It truly is inevitable. I resigned myself to this fate when I joined Crocodile's Baroque Works. Strawhat … I don't blame you if you run now. It's ridiculous to hold you to my frivolous fantasies, especially now. Just promise me one thing, if you do run._

_Take the Pirate Hunter with you. _

_I will not be able to die peacefully if he dies with this country. _

_Take all your nakama, even Princess Vivi if you choose, and get off this island. Live your dreams, and maybe I will be able to find peace. _

_This is it, Ohara. Nothing stands between us and the Poneglyph, and nothing stands between Crocodile and me any longer._

-

Robin stood there silently, watching the young man's chest rise and fall. He hung loosely, braced up by her many hands. She could feel the weight of his body, limp in her arms. Warm blood flowed freely down her hands. His blood. She finally set him down.

"A-Ari …" Strawhat coughed and blood spattered from his mouth. "Ariga … tou."

"Why … are you fighting? All of you who carry the name of 'D.' " _Saulo__ …_ She… they … they were such stubborn people! All fighting to save her, a woman doomed and condemned. Though Strawhat didn't know about any of that.

"…D…?"

_Just what in the world … are you?! _Robin stared sadly down at him. _Fighting when it's futile, when you still have dreams!_ "That seems to have been a pointless question." When she and Crocodile had returned and found the cage wide open, Robin had thanked the stars. There would have been no way she could have gotten the key from Crocodile, and she had begun to worry when water began flooding in.

_These people are designed to do the impossible_! had been her initial thought.

But now… how could she have hoped?

When she had left Raindance in search of Princess Vivi, she had been so delighted to see all of them that she had allowed herself to taunt Peregrine Falcon Pell. Though she had also been doing to test his strength.

Pretending to impale the young princess, Robin had effortlessly defeated Pell. How protective these people were about each other. "What did you do to Igaram-san?!"

Something in Robin snapped ice. "How is that anything different from what you just did to my employees?"

_How do you know that they didn't have dreams or hopes? Just because you have been told that they're evil, it is alright to exterminate them? _Robin sighed, allowing the indignation to seep out of her. _This is different from Ohara, Robin_, she scolded herself. _These people have done their research._

That's right. Igaram. He may not have been dead, but Robin couldn't wait for him any longer. Bringing Vivi in to Crocodile and watching the horrible eventual plight of the Strawhats and Captain Smoker frightened her.

And then her baby DenDen Mushi rang. Blblblbl. Blblblbl.

Click. "What is it?"

"_Hello? Hello? … Oi, can you hear me?"_

Robin was startled. "Yes. I can. You're Millions, aren't you?"

"_Oi__, is this getting through? I haven't used one of these BABY DenDen Mushi before. .. Hello?"_

'What is it…?"

"_Oh_." It sounded as if the voice was talking to someone else. "_Okay, I'll just talk like this."_

Crocodile lost his patience. "Just spit it out already! What's happened?!"

"_Oh, now that voice I've heard before._" Robin fought to keep the smile from spreading on her face. "_Hey, this is the Shitty Restaurant. Can I take your order?"_

"Who the hell are you?!"

_"Me…? I'm … Prince-san."_

When it appeared as if the man had been shot, Robin had worried a little. But this crew was strong. She could probably release the man inconspicuously, get him the real key (it wasn't like Crocodile to have done that with a real key), and fail to stop him. Oh man, good luck doing it without Crocodile realizing.

Then they reached the front of the casino. _The Millions … are all wiped out!_

"They didn't capture him?!" Crocodile looked about wildly. "Him…!!!"

Robin looked, catching sight of a man ducking into the street.

"Little piece of shit… Don't think you can get away from me!!"

She glanced sidelong at Crocodile. "Why don't you let him go?"

"Be silent. I will NOT be humiliated like this!" Crocodile sped off before Robin could stop him and then … CRASH!!

"Oh no!!! The bridge sunk!" Robin whirled around and caught sight of a familiar looking blond man walking up the steps. She smiled and ducked her head a bit. _Hmm.__ Well, he gave me a good tip last time we met, calling an old woman like me "one pretty lady." I guess I can let him have some time. Looks like he doesn't want the key._ Not that she was going to find Crocodile right now, anyway.

Crocodile came back, furious when he discovered the sunken bridge.

"Little rotten rats! I'll kill them all myself!!"

"And what if they happen to single out the crocodile with the key?"

"It will do him no good. I have the real one right here."

"What an evil man." Dammit. She had known the key he'd tossed to the crocodiles was fake, but … he was carrying it on his person. She had no idea how to "liberate" the key from its captor.

And when the double doors slammed open, she had such problems containing her glee. The cage swung open, empty, ad Mr 3 was floating, completely unconscious with a note tacked to him.

"Catch ya later, Shitty Croc. – Prince-san."

It seemed like they could do anything. But then Crocodile had to ruin everything. Strawhat had to try to defeat him.

Now …

Robin snapped up the strawhat from the sand, tossing it to herself with the use of her HanaHana no mi.

"I've found you." Robin turned at the sound of a newcomer. "What have you done with Vivi-sama?!"

"Ah, you're awake." Robin smiled as she watched Peregrine Falcon Pell totter unsteadily towards them leaning heavily on his sword.

"Now that I understand the nature of your powers, I won't be taken so easily again!"

"Oh, do stop it. It wouldn't do to injure yourself anymore than you already are. But … it's such perfect timing. Why don't you save that boy?" Robin wanted to add, _and make sure to see that he and his nakama get away safely!_

"What?"

"He's the brave and gallant knight who escorted your precious princess safely all the way here. As for your princess, she is perfectly fine and currently heading to Alubarna." Robin mounted her bananawani. She hoped it would allow her to reach Alubarna before Crocodile.

"… I don't know what will happen from now on, with the country in such a state." She shot across the desert. It was time.

Across the island, in the ravaged square of Nanohana, something happened that no one was around to see. And no one else could know. A man frowned, stepping off his little boat and entering that square. He fingered his Log Pose with great agitation.

He was well aware of the rumors. All the rumors.

"The final rebre…! Ahem! Ma-ma-ma! The final rebellion has begun. The Going Merry is here. Vivi-sama and the others must have made it to Alabasta safely. Nonetheless… I must hurry. I only hope I'll be in time!"

- end -

* * *

A little preview of a later chapter, because it is the most amusing thing I've written all day:

_He was startled as she suddenly threw it, with her HanaHana no mi, at him. Instinctively, he reached out to grab it, but it was caught shortly before it reached him. Zoro took the offered bottle, struck a bit dumb, and watched the hand disappear in a shower of petals. AAGH! Wait! He didn't want it!_

_Robin had been stirring her coffee. She tapped the spoon lightly on the rim of her cup, aware of Zoro as he turned at the clinking sound. _

_"It's bourbon," she said conversationally. "From Crocodile's private stash."_

_"Bourbon?"_

_"Corn based liquor. It's from one of the nicer distilleries, too. Quite expensive. Crocodile liked his drink that way." Robin set her spoon down and took a sip. Glorious. Needed a little vanilla, but she couldn't be too picky. Though they probably had vanilla beans on board, given Cook-san._

_Zoro__ glared at the bottle in his hand, as if it was at fault for ending up there._


	6. Conviction

Whoo… Here's the next one. Definitely the longest chappie yet, and probably will remain the longest for a while. Spoilers through Enies Lobby, folks. And ANGST warning. Not terribly angsty, but enough to warrant a little notice. It's balanced out with random Zoro-ness.

_Italics_, 1st person Robin. **Bold,** 1st person Zoro. Regular, 3rd person omniscient.

-

**Luffy, if we live after this fucking bomb, you'd better have killed off Crocodile. Y'here me? If we've done our job, you'd fucking better have done yours! Because you're our captain, and we've put all our faith in you! I kept Nami alive for you, so you'd better fucking not risk her life again!**

**If you die before you become the Pirate King, how can we ever trust you again in your life?!**

**… … **

**I stand by my statement.**

-

"Enough of your inane babbling! You're wasting my time! WILL YOU LET ME PASS OR WILL YOU ALL DIE HERE?!"

The slight woman hesitated, gritting her teeth. Robin watched her with irritation.

"Lieutenant! Get everyone to Alubarna's square immediately and stop the bombing!"

"But, Sergeant Major!"

"Immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

Sergeant Major Tashigi resumed her fighting stance as her men scattered. She glared at the recently revealed Nico Robin. "Now, release that man!"

Robin exploded. "I TOLD YOU. DO NOT INTERFERE!!!!!"

Tashigi was suddenly held hostage by her own sword.

The irritating brat of the World Government's dogs deserved everything that she had coming to her. Delaying Robin was the worst thing she could have decided to do for Alabasta, no, the world.

_I just want to look at the Poneglyph! Why won't any of you let me!? Why must the government stand in my way AGAIN?! Stop pretending that you're righteous! You'd let all of Alabasta go up in flames if it suited your "justice"!_

She had planned to look and run. Find the Poneglyph, finish her dream. Run FAR away from Crocodile and his scheming. This little bitch was doing the worst thing ever possible.

Robin had wondered what she was to do. NOT let Crocodile acquire Pluton, DO see the Poneglyph. Her only options now, if she still desired her life, was to run. Would she get that chance? In the end, she was truly going to die. Robin watched the princess fall almost heartlessly.

_You can yell at me when I see you later_, she thought. _I'm truly sorry that good people who love their country must die. But I'll join you very soon._

And a shadow flitted by, obscuring the sunlight. Robin squinted up into the sky. _Strawhat?!?_

"CRRROCODIILE!!!"

A pang of relief shot through Robin like a lance. _At least I won't have the death of the good princess on my conscience._

Once again, Strawhat surprised her. He had seen through Crocodile's Suna Suna no mi, and now hocked a barrel full of water on his back. Luffy thoroughly kicked Crocodile's butt for the first ten minutes. His "Mizu Luffy" even made her laugh!

But in the end, Robin's hope was anchored down into the icy grip that was nothingness. She wouldn't dare get her hopes up again, because it hurt her too much. Because of Crocodile and that deadly look in his eyes.

"Amazing … the palace guards couldn't even touch Crocodile, yet this boy … is seriously injuring him?!"

"Now is not the time to be in admiration, Mr Nefertari Cobra." _A chance._ Robin pulled the stakes from out of the wall – and the king's elbows. King Cobra collapsed in a heap. _He's a king, not a warrior, Robin. Don't accidentally kill him._

"You will take me immediately to where you are keeping the Poneglyph." Robin's voice was harsh. _Hurry, I don't have much time!_

"What… what good will seeing that do for you?"

Robin used her HanaHana no mi and wrenched his arms harshly behind his back. She was aware of the pain it caused him, especially his punctured elbows. Time was of the essence. _Will this convince you that I am not kidding around?_ "It doesn't matter to you. All you must do is lead me there."

Robin looked at Luffy, trying to convoy everything she meant without alerting Crocodile. "It seems your luck has run out. You seem to be out of time." _I can't do anything for your life, this time. No one can save you and your nakama from Crocodile's wrath if you stay on this island. __Run, please! Escape to the sea and take the Pirate Hunter with you! Your conviction will do you no good, lying in a dune of Alabasta sand. _

"Hahahaha! That's right, Nico Robin. Hurry up and get going, unless you desire to be turned to sand as well."

"Nico Robin?!"

_Chance._ "As you wish." To look and to run, that's what she had to do. Just as Strawhat should run. _I still have a chance!_

And then that little government, "justice" licking bitch had turned up.

"This is a rather dangerous place to be hanging around, Ms Marine. Now, out of my way!"

That arrogant, bratty little tone annoyed her to the core, along with what that woman stood for. _World "Government" my ass._

"Impossible with what's been happening in Alabasta! We've heard all the reports. Do you know who that man you're treating so harshly is?!"

_As if I couldn't know. As if **I** am the one at fault here! If you're "justice" didn't destroy an entire island of people who only desired to understand a Truth- no, if you're "justice" didn't make Truth illegal, perhaps none of this could happen!_

"Who cares? I despise anyone who is a dog of the World Government. Now, out of my way!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." _You little …_

"Then you will all lose your lives!"

"Wait, Marines!" Robin looked at Nefertari Cobra, somewhat startled but very pleased. "Whatever happens to me is of no consequence. Listen, at 16:30, the Alubarna Square will be bombed! Please, go stop that! Millions of my citizens' lives are at stake!" Robin's eyes softened a little. Even now, the king … _I am so sorry. You are a good man._

"16:3 – Seven minutes from now?!" The Marine woman became a little flustered. "… But … We will stop the bombing and save you and STOP her!"

Robin was furious. These fools! To deny this man what he truly desired, and to think that they could stop her!

"Wait, this woman …!"

"DO NOT EVEN **DARE **TRY TO STOP ME!!"

It was the naivete that truly irritated her. To think that because she was "good" and Robin was "evil," this gave her conviction for her duty. This woman believed she could stop Robin purely because the world would be better off, regardless of the world's desires. _Look at the state you have driven me to, Ms Marine! Look! Know that YOU and YOUR kind have turned me into this! That you have all driven me to a place where I do not know what is good and what is evil anymore! My vision blurs where the dividing line should be! There is no justice. Only the darkness I will send you to!_

"Treinta Fleurs!"

"Ah …! … A devil's fruit power!"

Robin had spared the woman for some reason. She wouldn't a second time. This was it. HER conviction didn't rest on the mirage of a giant, dictatorship of an organization. Robin's conviction was on the true, grisly reality of what the World Government was.

She would kill for it.

-

Zoro grunted angrily. Why was he in a jungle? And why was that snake… grrr. "You messin' with me? What? You laughin' at me? I am NOT lost!!" The snake continued to flick its tongue in and out. "I'M NOT, goddammit! STOP IT!" Grr. Zoro turned away from the snake in frustration to see … a snake of a different kind. "Oh, that's Usopp's sign."

As he sped towards Alubarna (**How did the palace get over there?**), Zoro hoped that his nakama were still alive. **Crocodile, you WILL NOT win this! Luffy … ! We're counting on you, got it rubber freak?**

-

Robin left the woman marine in a mess. Tashigi's legs were strained and popped out of their joints, and she could hardly breathe. Left there, she would encounter the Shichibukai Crocodile who would scoff at her and the bountyhead Strawhat Luffy who would ignore that she was a marine and demand, "Where'd he go?! That Croc!"

They would all leave her in the dust as she pounded her forehead against the dirt. What Justice?! What Marine Headquarters!?! There was no justice, not for her to choose, not for the Marines. Was Justice to only be decided by the strong?!

After she had made quick work of the poor, disillusioned woman marine, Robin was lead to the Royal Tombs by Nefertari Cobra, who had resigned himself to his fate.

"A hidden staircase." Robin smiled. That hole in the ground held many a secret.

"The Poneglyph is down there." Nefertari Cobra glanced at Robin. "There aren't many people who would know of it's existence."

Robin avoided his eyes. She knew he was referring to her connection with the "Island of Demons," Ohara. Robin was slightly relieved that, with his hinting, the true question Cobra was asking was, "So, what REALLY happened?" _You're cover-ups are lacking, World Government._

She gave him an equally encrypted answer to his question. "This world is full of secrets. Even the king of such a prosperous country of the World Government such as yourself … cannot know everything." _Or are not allowed to._

"… Can you … is it true that you can read the Poneglyphs?" Cobra continued to pry. Robin's eyes became hooded as she chose her answer carefully. She took pity on the king, but her time limit beckoned her. She began descending the steps.

"Of course. That's why Crocodile has agreed to work with me. And of course, that means he cannot kill me." _Just yet._ "So all of this … isn't your fault. You never realized that there would be someone who can read it … who would be searching for it."

She turned back, hesitantly, unsure why she was asking but not wanting to be put through that type of disappointment again. If the poneglyph was only about Pluton … She braced herself. "There might be some information about Pluton in this Poneglyph, regarding its location. Am I right?"

Cobra stared Robin straight in the eye. "I don't know. We are unable to read it. The kingdom of Alabasta has only always protected the poneglyph. It's all we've done."

"PROTECT it? Don't kid yourself!" Cobra was startled as the once imposing woman suddenly began to tremble in rage. What was up with this woman, this Nico Robin? What secrets did she carry?

The two people continued on in silence through the Royal Tombs. "It's … such a large place." _Don't get sidetracked, Robin. Poneglyph first, other histories second._

"It's just behind that door." Cobra sighed wearily.

Robin hurried forward. She opened the door and … "You were telling the truth …"

Cobra sunk to the ground, his strength completely depleted. He bowed his head wearily. What was he doing? He shouldn't have brought her here, even if it WAS to their deaths. In that million-to-one chance that they DO escape, he's doomed the entire world!

He was startled out of his reverie by that woman. That enigmatic Nico Robin. "There's nothing else?"

"Wh-"

"Is this … the only one that this country was hiding?"

Cobra was very, very confused. "Aren't you satisfied? I have lead you here, and there is nothing else."

"… I suppose you're right."

Robin stood there, staring at the stone. As if, if she stared at it long enough the script would rearrange itself to tell her Truths of the ages. _Another weapon.__ Pluton._ It wasn't the Rio Poneglyph. _It wasn't the Rio Poneglyph. It WASN'T the Rio Poneglyph!_

It was as if she had undergone shock. She couldn't move. There wasn't even a hint to another poneglyph. That was it.

Her conviction and her will to live washed out of her. She didn't even think to run anymore.

"Hmm … so this is where it's at. Only someone who knew about it would be able to find it."

Robin's once-thought long-abandoned desire to live kicked her nerves into high gear as Crocodile entered the room. _I want the strength to do this … like the Strawhats! My dream hasn't been fulfilled!!!_

A cruel, icy voice sneered inside of her. _No, it has ended._

"Is this the poneglyph, Nico Robin?"

"… That was quick." _Strawhat has failed, then._

Cobra was in agony. The world would be destroyed through this little dialogue! But how could he prevent it, with that woman's hand trapping his own?

"Huh … it's so weird-looking. Well, can you read it?"

Robin steadied herself. "Yes."

"Well, then read it out loud, this poneglyph."

Thank God she was an archaeologist. Robin kicked her memorization skills into high gear. She was aware of Crocodile's impatience as she 'read'. "… In the year 269, the Dima family …" _This is it, the end of everything. At least let me save the world_. "Massamdi, the Ordian hero …"

"Oi, oi! Is THIS what we wanted?! I don't give a DAMN about this country's history! WHERE IS PLUTON?!"

"It doesn't say. It's only history."

"What?"

"Pluton … there isn't even the word inscribed anywhere."

Neither Crocodile nor Robin noticed the shock this news seemed to give to Cobra.

"… I see. What a shame."

Robin's heart and stomach clenched painfully. That tone … that look… She was scared stiff.

"You were such a wonderful partner, and I have been blessed to have your service, but now … I'll kill you right here."

Robin was truly frightened now. "What?!" she yelled. After all her self-preparation for the inevitable, it was truly startling to experience it. Experience the man who was Crocodile telling her he was going to kill her.

"You have nullified our agreement. You told me, 'As long as you take me to the Poneglyph, I will tell you about Pluton.' During the 4 years of Baroque Works, you've always been smart and diligent, and that was enough for me. You were a wonderful woman, but you ended up being dishonest! But I'm not mad at you at all. Do you know why? Nico Robin?"

"Heh … How stupid. I've worked with you for four years! I've always known your intentions and …" She whipped out that tube of water she always carried.

"Eh? Water?" Crocodile dodged easily as Robin whipped out a knife. And then he realized he had an extra arm growing from his shoulder that was now holding the test tube. "KKH!"

"I know that if I get you wet, I can use a knife to kill you!"

Crocodile disappeared in a haze of sand. _NO! _"Where?! Where is - !!!!"

Pain exploded in her chest. It was a pain that hurt so bad, it obscured her vision. It obscured her thoughts. There was nothing but the pain.

"I will forgive you …" Crocodile tour the hook back through her and Robin couldn't help but scream as the already damaged tissue and organs were re-damaged. "Because from the beginning … I have never trusted anyone." Nico Robin fell. She didn't even have time to think. She just blacked out as the floor approached rapidly.

-

_Strawhat … why did he come here? The fool. If you were still alive, you should have taken all your nakama out to sea. It was foolish of me to think that you had a chance, rescuing you from the quicksand. Go! Take your nakama and go. Why are you here? Crocodile won't let you escape if he knows you are still alive._

_Keep the Pirate Hunter safe for me, ne?_

_Of course you wouldn't listen. _

_My vision's starting to come back. I've never felt so much pain before. In the end, I was scared of dying. Even if my dream had been shattered, I was simply afraid to die and leave Crocodile still running about. _

_That's not it. I just want to live, truly live. It's something that I've often desired, though I haven't dreamed it. I'm not allowed to dream it, because I don't believe I'll ever live. I don't want this life I've been living. It's only natural that death should scare me when I just want to live. But I know I can't. I was just afraid and acted reflexively. _

_How are you not? I hate you for your true conviction. I hate you for caring about a bratty little Princess who just didn't want anyone to die. I … I hate you, because I don't have anyone left to live for!_

_I'm such a mess. All my dreams have been destroyed by this cruel world. The Poneglyph, the Pirate Hunter … Strawhat's lying on the ground now. I can't help but hate Crocodile more than you, Strawhat. What will the Pirate Hunter think when his beloved captain dies? What will the world think when your conviction has left it? If you can't finish him off …I can't let him live._

_I've committed too many crimes to humanity already. I know they'll pale in comparison to the horrors Pluton will bring with it. _

_I… how could I have thought that I deserved to live in a world that has conviction like yours, Strawhat? Like the Pirate Hunter's? Like all of your nakama's? How are you still standing?_

_I can only watch in awe. Is that what truly living is like? Having nakama? It gives you the strength to defy the world?_

_You've destroyed him, and I thank you, Strawhat._

_But, even with Crocodile gone, there is nothing that can save me. I am so sorry, Ohara. I barely have the strength to sit up, let alone climb out of this chamber. We've lost. We haven't found out anything except that the world is cruel and despises the truth. And now I am going to die. _

_I'm just so tired of this life. I envy the Strawhats. They have true life while I was just existing. _

_At least I will die like my beloved Ohara in the pursuit of the Blank Century. And I can save Strawhat. He will leave this island with his nakama. And I will be happy for them._

_At least the Pirate Hunter can realize his dream, even if I can't mine. And that will make me happy, wherever I end up. I can't enter heaven; my sins are too great._

_You still have a dream, Strawhat. Your nakama all have dreams. Don't die, Strawhat Crew, when you still have dreams to live for._

_Mine have been shattered into Alabasta sand and blown away on the wind. _

_I didn't tell Crocodile where Pluton was. He can't destroy the world. That is enough for me._

_Wha-?!_

_Put me down, I have nothing left to live for!_

_"Why the hell should I listen to you?"_

_Strawhat! You won't even let me die! I have no where to go, no destination in sight! How, how could you … I helped you live when you wanted to live!_

_Don't do this to me. Don't make me live anymore, I don't want these disappointments._

_You always do what you want, and with such conviction that I know I can't stop you. Even Cobra is helping you find me a doctor. I suppose he feels I deserve it for lying and delaying Crocodile long enough to save Alabasta. Your conviction even stops me from ending it all myself._

_I can't help thinking that your conviction can change the world._

_-_

Zoro was … lost again. **Goddammit, where the fuck AM I? Why does the palace have to keep changing directions?! Grr, it would be so much easier if it would QUIT MOVING AROUND!! … Marines!**

"It's Roronoa Zoro!"

"The Pirate Hunter who joined Strawhat Luffy's crew!"

"Aw, Christ, I don't have TIME for this. Half a second should be enough to take care of this." Zoro gripped a sword threateningly.

"Roronoa Zoro, we've heard about your bad sense of direction, but this is just ridiculous?!"

"Yeah, yeah! Are you a complete idiot"

"Idiot?!"

"You need to go NORTH, THAT way!"

"Argh, someone needs to take him to the square!"

"Hurry, we need to help stop the rebellion!"

And a very puzzled Zoro followed a Marine grunt to the square at a sprint.

"Please do all you can for Alabasta, Roronoa-san." The Marine grunt bowed quickly before running off back to his troop.

"… the hell?" Zoro shrugged. "Ah whatever, I got here. Hmm… North."

"Time to start climbing."

-

It was a familiar presence that Robin felt as she came to. Came to … to a world of hurt. She tried to focus as she sought to figure out her surroundings. Lancing pain shot through her with every breath. And no wonder. She quickly recalled Crocodile's "punishment."

_I'm not dead … yet. _She was startled to discover that bits and pieces of the ceiling were coming down around here. Though she was more startled to discover that she was still alive. Robin prayed Crocodile wouldn't notice. _Where IS Crocodile?_

Robin cursed her wounds. They made it difficult to even see. Her ears were suddenly able to perceive and decipher sound without causing her intense headaches and she suddenly heard: "I caught up! Croc!"

Crocodile's voice shook with disbelief and fury. "Why are you still ALIVE? WHY do you COME BACK everytime I kill you?! EH?! STRAWHAT BRAT?!"

A voice closer to her murmured, "Why is he here?" _Nefertari … Cobra._

_Nh__…_ Robin's vision finally cleared. _Wha - ?_ "Straw … hat …" _Why is he here? Hasn't he learned by now?! That means Roronoa Zoro will get caught in the bombing! What drives this boy to risk everything going after Crocodile? Especially when he knows it's hopeless?_

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU?!?!?! WHY WON'T YOU **DIE?!?!**"

Robin flinched as a large piece of the ceiling crashed down near her. _I must get to a wall …_ She began to crawl slowly towards a more stable area when Strawhat's voice suddenly stopped her.

"Because you haven't returned what you've stolen."

"What I've stolen? What exactly are you talking about?" Crocodile laughed at the broad spectrum of his kleptomania. Robin hated him more and more as Crocodile listed things that were sacred with scathing humor. "Money? Fame? Trust? Life? Or the rain? Hahahahaha! What do you want me to give back? I've stolen more things than I can count!"

"The country."

Robin had been watching Strawhat the entire time, unwilling to move her head lest she be overwhelmed with dizziness. She was watching his face. Such steadiness of spirit and nerves. It was little wonder the Pirate Hunter became his subordinate. Or was it nakama? Robin''s mind buzzed with pinpricks at her temples.

It irritated her to some degree. _This boy a little older than half my age has more composure than I did facing my own death. _To another degree, it gave her a sense of peace. Perhaps it was because she was dying, but Robin felt a warmth seep through her as she watched his face. This was a man you could truly depend on. His nakama … must put so much faith in him. _The Pirate Hunter, too._For their sakes, she must try to do anything she could to preserve their rubbery captain.

_What is his conviction that he can give peace to the unpeaceful and life to the dying?_

"Eh? You say some strange things." Crocodile raised an eyebrow. "I will soon acquire the country by becoming king, but I haven't stolen it yet."

"When we came here, this country wasn't HER'S. It was already gone! If this was truly her country … !!!" Robin gasped as Strawhat's face contorted in fury, despite the pain it put in her chest. "SHE WOULD BE ABLE TO SMILE!!!"

Strawhat rushed Crocodile.

"Heh, you came without water. What were you hoping to do?"

Robin's eyes widened. That was true! She didn't see – Strawhat smacked Crocodile a good one. _What …?!_

"CRRRROCODILE!!!!"

"Wait!!"

Faceshot. Strawhat sent him careening through the wall.

Crocodile groaned, crawling back through the recently formed hole in the wall. "Don't tell me … you're using blood?!"

Calmly, as if large amounts of dripping blood were of no consequence, the Strawhat captain raised a very bloody hand. "Blood can harden sand too, right?"

_You have got to be kidding._ Being startled and excited was too much work. Robin allowed her head to loll to the side as she watched what was occurring. _Who would do this? Putting himself at risk in vain hope … no. _She was mistaken. _This is his conviction!_

Crocodile dodged the next blow and revealed his poisonous hook. Robin closed her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore. It was too much. _Strawhat … you've done enough._ Robin kept her eyes closed despite everything she heard. This game that they were playing with her heart … it was too much.

Heh. She must admit, it was strange to hear sounds similar to a large rubber band in the middle of a fight-to-the-death. Robin wondered if she had lost her mind, thinking that anything about this fight was funny. There was nothing but the sounds of fighting for awhile.

Then …

"Run through, buried alive, dehydrated … you've been able to survive all of that. This time … this time you WON'T! I've already won. All this fighting has only spread the poison through your systems QUICKER!"

Robin's heart sank. Strawhat had been nicked. It was over.

"You don't understand anything." The calmness in Strawhat's voice was shocking. Robin couldn't help but look to see what kind of manner the man said this in.

"Oh? You say I understand NOTHING?!" Crocodile groaned after many load crashes.

"GomuGomu no Gatling gun!!" Crocodile managed to dodge this barrage of punches.

"You still don't get it. The poison is going to kill you." Strawhat faltered, swaying to the side. "Look, your body is already becoming numb and unresponsive. No matter whether you win or lose, you'll die here. Heh. After three battles against me, it's a miracle you're still alive right now."

It was. Robin began to wonder if heaven ever planned on letting Strawhat die as Strawhat managed a powerful kick right into the gut of Crocodile. That calm, impassive face …

"WHY do you STILL FIGHT?!" Crocodile demanded.

Strawhat's face lit up in fury. "NNGGAAAAHH!!!"

Crocodile finally exploded in frustration as Strawhat pushed himself up ANOTHER time. "There shouldn't be something you're looking for here?! Why are you doing this for someone else? What is the POINT of DYING for another person?! Just one or two companions. If you just let them die, you wouldn't be in the mess you are now!!!"

"Like I said. You don't understand."

Robin closed her eyes again, unwilling to watch the weakness that was traveling through the boy's body.

"Vivi … all she wants is for no one to die, but she is always the first to throw her own life away to save other people. If I leave her now, she'll die! She'll die because you will kill her!"

"I got that. That's why you should just leave that kind of irritati-"

"GOMUGOMU no GATLING GUN!!!!!"

Strawhat nailed Crocodile this time. He landed and glared. "I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!!!"

Robin's eyes shot wide open and they filled with tears. _Strawhat … how can you care so much?! _She clenched her eyes tightly, trying to stop her tears. _If only … someone would care about me like that – like Saulo did … my mother … Professor Clover – to try to stop me from dying right here! Who would want me to live that they would fight until their last breaths … I want to feel that again!_

-

**Even falling from the top floor of the tower … even getting hit by explosive bullets … even with a fucking bomb about to go off and obliterate everything around us and including us … I can't help but wonder what happened to Luffy.**

**Will we be able to tell when he beats Crocodile?**

-

Robin heard the sound of a body falling to the ground. She kept her eyes stubbornly closed, tears still flowing freely.

"HAHAHA! Keep it up! Your body can't move anymore! There is no hope for you! This is your end!!" Robin hated that Crocodile.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What about now? Do you still think you can win? No matter how much you want to save your nakama, no matter how many times you attempt to destroy my plans … If you don't win this fight! Everything you did would be useless! It doesn't even matter if you don't die!"

"Heh. I don't care about amateur rookie pirates. There are many like you who are already dead."

She had lost all of her control on her heart with her strength. Robin found herself thinking, _Don't__ SAY that! DON'T say that! This is Strawhat! He WILL defeat you! Even if my hope is vain or naïve… I refuse to think differently! AND he will live! He and the Pirate Hunter and the orange-haired navigator and the long-nosed boy and the blond boy who called me pretty and their pet! And the Princess! They will ALL live for their dreams! Their convictions drive them further than your ambitions could ever drive you, Crocodile!_

"How despicable!" Cobra exploded when the time for the bombing came and passed.

"At least have the decency to call it "prepared," Cobra-san. If anything happens to the bombers, the bomb will explode on its own a few seconds later. Well, the accuracy will be nothing commendable but the deathtoll of your citizens will be quite high!"

Suddenly there was a soft pattering. Robin didn't dare hope or even look. But that voice … was undoubtedly Strawhat. "If it's just you … You will be unable to defeat me!"

"Hmph. You could barely speak those words. A groundless bluff from a dying dog. How can you still say something like that with a straight face?"

"… Because … I will become the PIRATE KING!!" Robin stiffened. Even now! Even now … those dreams aren't dead.

Crocodile growled. "If you truly understood the harshness of this ocean, you wouldn't say things like that. I told you, there are weaklings like you all over the place: dying! Once you realize the level of the pirates in THIS ocean, you will stop your foolish dreaming! You can't even beat me!"

Robin had never felt more anger towards this man. _Stop defacing dreams! _She screamed mentally. _It's enough that you have helped end mine! Don't you DARE dabble in THEIR dreams!_

Robin had then felt the tremors.

SLAM! Chink. Robin dared open her eyes a crack. The poison hook lay detached from Crocodile.

"I will just … EXCEED YOU!"

_Such conviction_.

Strawhat launched himself at Crocodile again. Robin watched in amazement. Where did he get his strength?

"Don't you understand who I am?!" Crocodile's blade manifested itself. "You mean nothing to me!! Who are you?!"

"I am the man who will EXCEED YOU!!!!!" Strawhat launched Crocodile into the air.

Crocodile recovered himself quickly. "YOU WILL DISAPPEAR WITH THIS WRETCHED TEMPLE! Sables …"

"GOMUGOMU NO …

"La Spada!!"

"…STOORRRMM!!!!!"

-

"Guys, over there!" Sanji pointed wildly towards the West.

Zoro turned quickly, catching sight of the whirl of sand and … "Crocodile!"

Sanji's eyes were clenched tightly shut. "Not sure how he got all the way over there…" He was seemingly trying not to cry tears of relief. Badform in front of the ladies and all.

Usopp had no such reservations. "HOW ELSE?! LU … HE ..." Tears exploded out of his face like a geyser.

"LUFFY WON!!!"

**'bout time, rubber bastard**, Zoro thought, relief washing over him. **'bout frickin' time.**

-

"Oi, are you alright!? You!" _Ah_, Robin thought wryly. _It seems as if Nefertari Cobra has gotten a second wind. _When Strawhat had blasted Crocodile through the bedrock roof, all this tension Robin didn't even know she was holding went out of her. She didn't even feel the pains still stabbing at her every breath.

"… Thank you." Robin managed to roll her eyes towards Nefertari Cobra. He was sitting without a care in the world about the collapsing temple and his ultimate demise. That look … Robin shared the feeling behind that look of ultimate relief and gratitude. _Now I, too, can die in peace._

Strawhat grinned. "No big."

_I can't die yet. I have to make sure … Robin_ pulled herself into a sitting position. She rolled a little vial towards the king and the rubber man.

"Quickly, give this to him. It's the antidote to Crocodile's poison."

Cobra looked at her in shock. He probably thought she had been dead.

"If he's really a rubber man," she rasped out, pain causing her to shake at every word, "He may be able to survive this collapsing temple."

Cobra's look was piercing. _He's truly the father of a teenaged daughter._

"Why did … you lie to him?" Robin started a little.

"… So you knew … how naughty of you to have lied to me."

Cobra was not to be deterred. "There's no history on that poneglyph. The only thing written on it concerns the weapon Pluton … and its location! If you had told Crocodile … at that very moment the country would have fallen into his unstoppable grip." Cobra carefully poured the antidote down Strawhat's throat.

_We're both going to die … I suppose he deserves some sort of explanation._ Robin rested, leaning heavily against a wall. "I don't care if countries or people prosper … or fall… They mean nothing to me. I never planned to give Crocodile Pluton from the moment we formed our contract."

Cobra's eyes radiated confusion … and gratitude. "I really, truly don't understand. Then … why did you want to come here?"

Robin sighed. "Hopes and expectations are different things. I've been looking the True History!" Cobra looked very confused. "Scattered around the world, there is only one among the many poneglyphs. One stone on which is inscribed the True History."

"I … I don't understand. What is this 'True History'?"

Robin shook her head. It didn't matter. "Forget it … It's been 20 years since I've been searching for it and here lies my last hope, nothing more than another failure."

She sighed. "If I die down here, well … it was inevitable. I'm tired of living this kind of life." Robin glanced at Strawhat. _Compared to his conviction …_

"When all I wanted was to read about History … my dream …" Tears welled up in Robin's life at the futility and ridiculousness of it all. "… just had too many enemies."

Nefertari Cobra was shocked at the hopelessness held in that woman's face. Who IS this Nico Robin?! If she was telling the truth, if that was all she wanted to do …! In a flash, it came to him.

"But … what if… What if we found the History that cannot be told?! Is that the meaning behind the True History?!" The smile on Robin's face told him everything. "It that's it, then why have we …" Why have we been persecuting those who search for the poneglyphs?! "…!!!!"

"Ngh?!"

"Alright, let's go." Strawhat's strength was truly frightening. He picked up both Cobra and Robin as if they were nothing more than rag dolls.

"Wait, Strawhat! I've lost everything I've wanted already! Leave me here!!" Robin was frantic.

Strawhat glanced over his shoulder. "Why should I listen to you?"

Robin tensed, but … _I can't do anything against this man's conviction! Once he's decided something, that's that. I … now that I have nothing else to live for … I want …_

Robin smiled wearily. _This man defied the impossible. I will too. I want to make sure they all find their ambitions, these people designed to accomplish the impossible. I want … to be able to laugh and have fun with them. I want to be with the Pirate Hunter._

She sighed as Strawhat leapt up to the surface.

_It's too infectious, this boy's conviction._

_This conviction that can change the world!!_

- end -

Honestly, have you noticed Zoro REALLY likes to talk to animals? Baby triceratops (Whoa, sorry. My bad. (chomp) Hey! I said sorry!!), centipede (Trying to sneak up on me?!), cricket army (You think you can beat me?! You stupid cricket army!!), Southbird (Stop following me!!).

It's really hilarious.


	7. Welcoming

FINALLY, we have Zoro and Robin together! And I get to start sticking things into the plot instead of just supplementing it. Yay! In the manga, it switches immediately from finding Robin to Skypeia, though it seems there's a space of time between the two. I'm following the anime with all its fillers, because I can.

Updates may be less frequent, as I'm participating in the EndzoneOC tournament on deviant Art, but we'll see. SO stressed out!

_Italics,_ 1st person Robin. **Bold**, 1st person Zoro. Regular, 3rd person omniscient.

-

"-We miss her - !!!"

"Still crying over Vivi?! Goddammit … if you wanted her to come so badly, you should've DRAGGED her onboard."

"AH! Neanderthal!"

"Despicable!"

"Demon!"

"Santoryou."

"… Wait, Luffy! Santoryou isn't an insult!"

"Yontoryou."

"You just added one! Oi, jeeze. You know natou? That could mean like, 'you stink'."

"Ok, ok! Whatever! Cry the rest of the Grand Line for all I care."

Zoro turned away from his crewmates in disgust. **They gave Vivi the decision, she made the decision, what the hell's their problem?! **Ah … his head hurt from the pirate crew with more mood swings than a pregnant woman.

"Mm, you've finally shaken off the marines."

"Yah," Zoro sighed as he headed to the back of the ship.

"Good work."

**…?! **

Ironically, he was the first Strawhat Robin saw onboard the Going Merry. _The one who called me to this ship._

"You here for revenge?!" He was so cute, thinking he could defeat her!

The orange-haired navigator shrieked, "Why are you HERE?!"

"AHHHHH! PRETTY LADY!"

"Take cover! Take cover! Enemy on board!"

"AAAAaaaahhhh? Who is she?"

"Eh? You're still alive?"

Oooh yes. Robin was going to like being on board this ship.

-

"It's your fault that I have to live when I wanted to die. I have nowhere else to go. You MUST take responsibility."

"Oh, well, if it's like that, then there's nothing I can do. Ok!"

"LUFFY!!!" "MEELLOOORRIINNNE!"

"Don't worry!! She's not as bad as you think!"

Robin smiled. Strangely enough, that was the nicest thing she'd ever heard said about herself in twenty years … or more.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The long-nosed boy popped out of nowhere. "Luffy, we can't just … LET her on this ship!"

Luffy tilted his head. "Huh? Why? You heard her. I have to take responsibility."

"I … I agree with Usopp!" The feisty navigator stomped her foot. "After everything that's happened…! And what will Vivi think if she found out?!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Robin watched as the two fed each others' rants. Usopp wracked his brain. "We … need to … see if she should be allowed to even be on this ship let alone in our crew!"

"Yeah, drop her off at the next port!"

"I mean, we have to factor in the risks and-and the pros and the cons, and we just don't know anything about her!!"

"That's right! We shouldn't even wait for the next port! Just throw her overboard!"

Luffy frowned. "But …"

"We need to conduct an interview!" Usopp finally concluded.

"Yeah, we … wait, what?!" The orange-haired navigator began to throttle him. "No, we don't! We need her off the ship and to return my clothes!"

"But Luffy won't let us … we have to try SOMETHING…"

"Oh, that's true."

In no time, Usopp had pulled a table and chair up to Robin, along with a light. He was going for the "intimidating interrogation, shine the light in your eyes" look. Never mind that it was noon, and they were outside on the deck.

"So, your name? Ah, I'm Usopp. It's nice to meet you."

_Such manners to a woman he dislikes._ "Nico Robin."

"Occupation?"

"I became an archeologist at the age of eight before I had a bounty placed on my head."

"Archeologist?!"

"It's a family tradition. I was chased around by the World Government for the next twenty years. A child can't survive the seas alone. That's why I've worked with various 'villains', protecting myself. So I'd been an asset stealth operations."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, sitting on the other side of the mast. He had been watching Luffy and Chopper playing with one of that woman's HanaHana no mi hands to make sure she wasn't going to pull anything. **Huh. She must not know much about this crew. We are NEVER stealthy.**

"Hmm…? You're pretty confident. What's your specialty?"

"Assassination. (heart)"

"LUFFY!!! ACCORDING TO MY INVESTIGATION, THIS WOMAN IS TOO DANGEROUS TO HAVE HERE!!!"

Robin chuckled

**Idiot.** Zoro sighed in frustration. That woman had played Usopp perfectly for that reaction. She was going to be TROUBLE, even if it WAS just her playfulness. He watched as her HanaHana no mi hand bent over, Chopper and Luffy following it with their heads and then – another hand sprouted and toppled them. The two erupted in laughter.

Too playful, this woman. She would throw all of them off guard if he wasn't careful.

"Honestly! You're all useless." Robin and Zoro looked up to see a frustrated Nami. "**_I_** still remember that you tried kill us, being Crocodile's partner of Baroque Works! You may have charmed Luffy, but it won't work on me! I'm throwing you overboard if I see anything suspicious at all!"

Robin smiled. She had anticipated this. "Hm, I'll keep that in mind. By the way …" Her eyes were sharp and Zoro tensed. "… what should I do with these jewels I picked up?"

In no time, Nami was down the steps. "Waaa! I love you, onee-sama!!"

"Oi oi." Usopp and Zoro groaned.

"And Nami's gone."

Zoro grunted in frustration. "That was LOW."

"Ah, it's love! Unstoppable love! I am nothing but charred driftwood taken by the current of the river of LOVE! Stricken by the lightning of LOVE that you commanded to strike me! Unable to stop myself on the river of LOVE, rushing towards the inevitable waterfall! Of LOVE! A snack for the mademoiselle."

"Oh? Thank you."

"Ah … and then there's that." Zoro watched the scene with utter embarrassment as a black suit surrounded by hearts spun, pirouetted, sashayed, by them.

"Ah … that was a lost cause from the beginning." Usopp was more resigned.

"It seems that we're the final bastion."

"MAN. Those guys always need someone to look after them!" Usopp was pissed.

"Oi, Usopp!"

"Eh?!"

Luffy had two of Robin's hands growing out of his strawhat. "Chopper!"

"Pfffft!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And … Usopp was down.

Zoro groaned in the ultimate frustration. He finally deserted his nakama in favor of the upper deck. **Idiocy is too rampant down here.**

Robin watched him mount the stairs. She debated with herself a little before getting up and following him. He watched her grumpily as she came up towards him.

"Such a lively little ship. Is it always like this?"

"'Ah. This is it."

"Oh?" Robin turned her full smile on, looking back at Zoro.

He gacked, thrown off guard for a moment. **Dammit, what is this woman planning?!**

Robin looked out at the ocean that spanned out in front of the Going Merry and away from Alabasta, fully aware of the adorably grumpy swordsman behind her. She truly hadn't felt so playful in a LONG while.

-

Zoro sneezed. Agh, it had been such a nice nap, too… Footsteps alerted him to THAT woman's approach. He grabbed a sword. "I told you not to stand near me."

Robin paused, a bit startled by the sudden movement. She had a coat in her hands and had been in the process of covering him with it. She smiled. "If you sleep out here, then you could catch a cold."

"Only those with weak hearts catch colds."

_Such a strong, hard-headed young man._ "Then, somewhere, someone has just heard the legend of the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro." She wondered if he had sneezed when she'd first heard of him.

"I've never called myself 'Pirate Hunter.'" Zoro crossed his arms behind his head, prepared to go back to sleep.

"Then, who was it that gave you such a magnificent name?"

"Huh, as if I knew. It's got nothin' to do with me."

Robin sat, folding the coat on her lap. She watched the slumbering swordsman out of the corner of her eye. _It has EVERYTHING to do with me._

-

**I made it my duty to watch her. No one else was. Sure she saved Luffy, twice, but that doesn't mean anything. She's so quiet and secretive and there's a distance there between us and her. She made sure to keep it that way. But I can see into that distance, and there's a darkness on that far side. **

**I think I got too involved, watching her and trying to figure her out. Shit. I mean, I was pretty sure she wasn't going to pull anything anytime soon, but she always acted so on edge. What, you think I'm insane? Don't think Robin's capable of "antsy?" I told you I think I got too involved. **

**I've been watching her, her pleasant smiles and her glances. When something one of my nakama did amuses her, I'd see her start to smile. It would grow and suddenly stop at that you-can-just-barely-tell-it's-a-smile stage. When she looks away afterwards, I can't help but think she looks a little sad. **

**And that irritates me. No matter what she's hiding, can't she at least allow herself to enjoy herself? Mah, well, I think my hostility amuses her or something. Even when she first came on board and I was acting really openly suspicious to her, she'd just smile as I brushed her off. I think she liked seeing how that would affect me or something, because she never seemed as sad. It was irritating as hell, at first, but after I figured out she seemed to enjoy it, and she never allowed herself to enjoy stuff, well … I AIN'T going soft. I mean, it's not like I could stop her from looking or anything! I have to watch her close 'cause no one else does, so of course I'm gonna notice some things about her! … And so that was where we were at when we dropped anchor at Ruluka. Watching each other.**

**That Rainbow Mist.**** If I could've gone back in time and stabbed it outta existence, I would have. Ms Cool-and-Distant was suddenly not so distant. I'd never seen her interested in something before. As I watched her, I realized there was this passion for weird shit like this smoldering in her. Like a candle under a straw basket, you could see the spots of light through the cracks. I would like to see the basket go up in flames. But now I'm watching 'cause I'm _interested. _If anyone found out, I wouldn't hear the end of it! Or the cook would attempt to shish-kabob me on my own sword.**

**And I want to see that passion released. I want to see it badly. Why the fuck do I care?! That's what's really driving me insane.**

**…**

**Now that I actually think about it, it's because she's already acting like she's dead. And that kind of thing really pisses me off. **

**C'mon, Robin. I want to see you let yourself go one day, bawling or laughing or even screaming. I want to see you with a full smile. 'Cause you don't put your heart in anything, and that ain't living. **

-

"Swordsman-san?" Zoro glared at Robin, eyeing the bottle she held out to him. Robin blinked, then smiled. He had never been one to reject liquor. Even though it was an obvious show of distrust … _he's so cute._

She was allowed to say that. He was nearly ten years her junior, after all.

Robin walked back over to her table, not too far from the grumpy man who was trying to decide whether it had been a good or a bad idea to deny himself alcohol. She felt his eyes on her as she uncorked the bottle. It was smaller than he was used to. Probably nice and pricey.

Zoro suddenly realized what she had snuck onboard in that large bag: Nice, pricey liquor with the nice, pricey jewels. From Crocodile.

**So that's her plan. Get Nami with jewels and me with liquor. Nice try**. He watched smugly, knowingly, as she poured a bit of it in her coffee before recorking it. He raised an eyebrow as she set it back on the table. **Well, I've never seen anyone use it in coffee before.**

He was startled as she suddenly threw it, with her HanaHana no mi, at him. Instinctively, he reached out to grab it, but it was caught shortly before it reached him. Zoro took the offered bottle, struck a bit dumb, and watched the hand disappear in a shower of petals. AAGH! Wait! He didn't want it!

Robin had been stirring her coffee. She tapped the spoon lightly on the rim of her cup, aware of Zoro as he turned at the clinking sound.

"It's bourbon," she said conversationally. "From Crocodile's private stash."

"Bourbon?"

"Corn based liquor. It's from one of the nicer distilleries, too. Quite expensive. Crocodile liked his drink that way." Robin set her spoon down and took a sip. Glorious. Needed a little vanilla, but she couldn't be too picky. Though they probably had vanilla beans on board, given Cook-san.

Zoro glared at the bottle in his hand, as if it was at fault for ending up there.

"So why are you giving it to me?"

Robin glanced back over, her eyes curiously large. "Hm?"

"Quality is wasted on me. I prefer quantity when it comes to liquor."

"But it's alright every once in awhile, isn't it?"

Zoro frowned. "If it's so expensive … you probably won't have it again. We're a pretty broke pirate crew." Regardless, he uncorked the bottle. Too tempting. 

"That's alright." Robin smiled, turning back to her coffee. "It's made to be drunk. Besides," she added with a grin, "I emptied Crocodile's liquor stash on the way between Alubarna and Erumalu."

"Does … the rest of the crew feel the same way? I mean, about expensive liquor."

Robin's tone was much softer and less confident. Zoro raised an eyebrow, bottle near his lips. **Goddamnit.**Liquor was a definite weakness, here. But he'd feel slightly bad, downing expensive stuff. Slightly. "…"

"I …" Robin averted her eyes to the ocean. Zoro was startled to hear her … rambling. "I wasn't sure what they'd like. I have a large variety of brandies and rum-" (Zoro's eyes lit up at the mention of rum. THAT he knew.) " … even some gin and schnapps for you boys, and an equally large variety of dessert wines, port and claret and … some liqueurs … for Ms Navigator. And some champagne. I even … I even brought some … kaoliang and maotai and shochu and …" she trailed off and coughed, rather embarrassed.

Zoro was a bit stunned. She … wow. Why? When? But most importantly … "How … did you get that all here without breaking anything? And in time to … well, I guess we WERE in Alubarna four or five days." He took a sip of the bourbon, tasting it carefully. He didn't really know much about the different types of alcohol and such, but he had to admit that this was pretty good. He took a swig.

Robin smiled. She had worried about breaking the bottles herself, ignoring the startled maids and her time limit to prepare these precious bottles. She could only think of how happy the Strawhat crew would be to receive them with the jewels. She didn't even have room for clothes, though all of them were on Crocodile's wallet. She didn't want those. _Stealing_ from Crocodile was one thing, but taking the things he had given her was quite another.

"I wrapped them in sheets and took my bananawani. Though I barely managed to sneak onboard before Mr 2 Bon-Clay-san." She remembered how she debated throwing him overboard before deciding to see what he was going to do. "I … wanted to bring something as a kind of thank you if I was allowed to stay." _And thank you to you, Swordsman-san, for being the only light in the storm these past few years._

Zoro perused her face before deciding she was telling the truth. "Hm, well the Cook likes his drink expensive. Probably not as expensive as what you have, but he should be thrilled, and Nami likes to indulge herself once in awhile. I dunno about the others, but I bet they'll be happy anyway. We're always looking to 'kanpai' on this ship."

Robin looked back at him, a large smile on her face. "And you, Swordsman-san?"

Zoro debated his options before allowing himself to grin wryly at her. "Leave me the rum."

That night, Zoro watched a delighted Nami swirl one of those "dessert wines" happily. "Robin Onee-sama! Thank you SO much! This is wonderful!" Blech. He had attempted a little, and it was much too sweet. It didn't even taste like there was alcohol in it. Or maybe he just liked harder liquor.

"Robin-CHWAN!!" Sanji was completely infatuated with a glass of cognac. "This is SUPERB! Such quality!"

"Usopp! Try this! Chopper!" Nami held out her glass out to Usopp, who took a sip.

"Whaa!" Zoro had a feeling Usopp was faking it, though it appeared he did like the taste. "Best stuff I've had in twenty years!" Nevermind he was seventeen.

Chopper had gagged at the bitterness of Sanji's cognac and took the proffered glass hesitantly. His eyes lit up. "It's sweet!"

Nami glared down at Chopper and he squeaked a little. "You're not allowed to have too much, mister."

"Uh, I … you gave it to me!"

Nami laughed, her stern look softening. "I know, but you're not allowed to have more than a glass or two, and you'd better keep count, ok?"

Chopper pouted a little, then smiled. Though he protested, it WAS nice to be babied now and then. He liked it when the Strawhats took care of him. "Ok."

Zoro had forgotten that Luffy didn't like alcohol but he doubted anyone cared, especially Luffy. The Strawhat captain was seated, laughing, on a table, clapping his sandals together. He was just happy his crew was happy. His precious nakama.

Zoro sighed. They had been completely taken by that woman! Dammit. He'd let his guard down. Zoro turned to look for "the enemy" again and was taken aback at the sight he found. Robin was watching the merry-making, a strange look on her face.

It was a bitter-sweet smile, as if she was afraid the scene would disappear and wanted to memorize everything about it. Her eyes were contrastingly sad and content. It was a sight that, strangely, caused Zoro's heart to do weird things. Like feel funny. He looked away quickly, lest Robin catch him.

This frustrating woman. He couldn't figure her out, and now he didn't know whether he should. That look held too many secrets, each one darker than the last.

-end-

Sanji's "LOVE" metaphors are freaking HILARIOUS.


	8. Impossibilities

Ok, you guilted me into typing a little bit more. And THAT is the power of reviews.

Luffy/Nami ahead as well. Not the MAIN focus, but I did warn ya. A little bit of a shorter chapter, sorry. But it's where the cut lay.

_Italics,_ 1st person Robin. **Bold,** 1st person Zoro. Regular, 3rd person omniscient.

-

Say what you will, there were some things that Robin had never experienced in all her twenty years of wandering. There were a lot of things she would like to experience, being the archeologist she was. The Rainbow Mist was one of them. The Rio Poneglyph was another.

Ever since she had joined the Strawhats, Robin discovered that she was experiencing things she hadn't dreamed possible. Even if she couldn't find the Rio Poneglyph, she was still able to do and experience things she loved. It brought her such … contentment. She was even beginning to expect new, exciting adventures with these people.

Having a freaking GALLEON dropped on her head was NOT something she expected, even WITH the Strawhats defying the impossible.

-

Everything that humans can imagine … is a possibility in reality. – Physicist Willy Karen

-

SPLASH!!!

"IIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"Everyone, grab hold! Brace yourselves!"

"WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"A DREAM! This must be a DREAM!"

"Oh, it's just a dream, what a relief!"

Sanji looked up. "Oi, there's still more falling!!"

Nami hugged the mast, screeching, "Turn around! Turn around!"

"How the FUCK can we do THAT with these waves?!" Zoro wasn't being a smart aleck. He'd actually tried the helm.

"Gggrrr… Luffy, protect the ship, it can't take anymore!" Sanji prepared himself as debris continued to shower down on them.

"Right! I … Usopp?"

"Just breathe in, and breathe out, and slowly raise your head and open your eyes … and see? It's just a quiet, tranquil morn – IIIIYYYYAAAAAHHH! SKELETON!!!"

Nami shrieked as Usopp flailed and threw. "IIE! IDIOT! DON'T THROW IT OVER HERE!"

"AAH SKELETON!"

"IDIOT, DON'T THROW IT OVER HERE!!!"

Luffy was breathing hard when it finally stopped raining debris on them. 'Why did a SHIP fall from the sky?!"

"Ah, that's … too weird," Sanji agreed.

"There's nothing else up there…"

Robin distracted herself, glancing at Usopp and Chopper. Were they going to be alright? They hadn't stopped quaking for ten whole minutes after the incident.

"WHA-?!"

"What's wrong, Nami-san!?"

"The Log Pose … is broken! It's just pointing straight up! It's not even moving!"

_Straight … up?_ "No, wait, Navigator-san. It's not broken, there's just another, stronger magnetic field that changed the direction of the Pose. If it's pointing up then it must have been taken by … a sky island!"

Zoro's eyes narrowed. Was this another one of this woman's games? To see how riled up she could get the crew? He wouldn't doubt it. But … he sighed. **An island?**** Up there? I'd like to see that. **

So would Luffy. "There's a SEA floating in the sky?!? Alright, let's go! Turn the helm up! Full speed ahead!!!" Zoro watched in fascination as Robin grew two arms out of Luffy and effectively gagged him.

Ok, so she was very useful, at times. **And it seems like she wants to talk seriously. So she means it. There's really an island up there!**

"It's … impossible for a ship to go up, Captain." Sanji lit a new cig. He needed it.

"To tell you the truth, I've never seen a Sky Island and I don't know much about them."

**Ok, see. That's LESS useful.**

"That's right! It's impossible! Floating islands and seas! The Log Pose is just broken, that's all!" Nami flipped out.

Zoro was curious as to how Robin was going to deal with the freaked out, orange-haired girl. **She's actually pretty good with Nami, able to calm her and giving her another woman to talk to, now that Vivi's gone. Agh, what am I thinking?! She's the enemy. Yes. **Oh man, his guard kept falling down, now. He should probably do something about that. Zoro wasn't entirely sure he wanted to.

**What am I still looking for? Am I still trying to get her thrown off the ship?** There it was again. That funny feeling he didn't understand.

"No, Navigator-san. What you should worry about now isn't how to fix a broken Log Pose, but how to get to Sky Island."

"!"

"… What are those two doing?" Zoro asked Chopper. Usopp and Luffy had taken off for the galleon.

Chopper was watching them. "They said they were exploring."

Those two kids … Zoro turned back to Robin's explanations.

"No matter strange situations this ship runs in to, or whatever dangers we must face, the only thing we can count on to keep out way is the Log Pose. That's this ocean's rule. In this sea, the thing to abandon isn't the Pose but our own narrow-mindedness. No matter where the Pose leads us, there will ALWAYS be an island there."

-

**Heh**** It's always nice to see Nami get shut up every once in a while. She may be our extraordinarily reliable navigator, but sometimes … man. Luffy gives her too much freedom. It's good to see SOMEONE can keep the girl in line. Sometimes, it's as if Nami forgets that LUFFY's the captain. Not that I can really BLAME her for that. Luffy is … absent-minded when logic comes into the equation.**

**That,**** and I know how Luffy is around Nami, dammit. Why do you think I watch over her? Not for my freaking health. It's 'cause she's the light in Luffy's eyes. I KNOW Luffy will lose it completely if anything happens to her. **

**From the very beginning, he liked her. Maybe it was because she was cute, or maybe it was because she was firey. Who knows, who cares? He liked her.**

**"I won't have anyone but HER as my navigator!" Even when we thought she killed Usopp … Luffy didn't doubt her a bit.**

**I mean, we all know how the rubber bastard is when people threaten his nakama. But, jeeze. He exploded at JOHNNY instead of Nami. Even when Nami confirmed that she had killed Usopp, Luffy didn't do anything that he normally would have done. I didn't know what to think myself, back then. I knew this tough girl, Arlong nakama thing was an act, but I also knew that Nami would do ANYTHING to keep that act up. Why, I didn't know, but there it was. **

**Fuck, can you imagine how DIFFICULT it was for a guy to NOT meddle in something? Especially LUFFY. Especially for NAMI. Especially when he didn't have all the explanations and was going on instinct, 'cause Luffy's able to pick up on stuff like Nami's turmoil. Like Vivi's turmoil. To respect her and want her happy enough to WAIT for her to ask … Blah. I don't get that kind of thing at all. If you want to do something, just do it!**

**His reason for what he did to Arlong and Arlong Park? Arlong made Nami CRY. That was IT. He didn't know about Arlong's oppression on the island or Arlong killing Nami's mother or the pact he made with Nami. Arlong made Nami cry, and that was all the reason Luffy needed to kick his ass. **

**It's difficult for Luffy to say no to Nami. That's all there is to it. He's been doing it more and more often, though, lately. Even though he doesn't like to. Nami had better learn, soon , that Luffy's the captain. At first, it was an act of freedom for Nami. The wailing, the hitting, the disputing … all because she COULD do it. But lately, it's causing some unrest to a point where it seems that she thinks she's entitled to have her own whims accomplished. **

**Which is why I'm kinda glad … I mean, it's … ok that Robin has shown up. She keeps pointing out that Luffy's in charge and reminding Nami that these decisions aren't all hers. **

**The woman is mindful of authority, at least. And she brought us good drink. So WHY am I still watching her? Being SUSPICIOUS of her. Do I STILL want her off the ship? … And WHY does my heart keep DOING that when I think like that?**

-

Nami shook the arm with the Log Pose rapidly, hoping the needle would … stop pointing up. She was also hiding behind the mast. With Chopper. "Robin, you have some FREAKY hobbies!!"

Chopper whimpered. "Why is she opening that coffin…?!"

"Hm, a dead body with a pretty woman. This is a rare sight," Sanji commented with a lewd grin.

And Zoro … the Pirate Hunter demon … was interested. "What kind of things can you determine from a dead body?"

Robin placed the skull on the deck and smiled at him. Zoro was pretty impressed. She even got all the teeth. Or all the teeth she could find.

"This hole here, in the skull, is unnatural."

Sanji gnawed on his cigaretted. "So… the guy died when someone bashed his skull in?"

Robin shook her head. "No, it's from a method of surgery known as trepanning. Isn't that right, Doctor-san?"

"Well, yeah… but that's really old!"

"Yes, I believe he died a couple centuries ago, around … maybe thirty? I bet he died from a sickness. His teeth are still intact unlike his skull. I bet they were covered in tar, which is a custom from some parts of South Blue." Robin looked up, running her mind back through the very thorough timeline you KNOW is in there. "Hmm… well, that's a time of great exploration. His ship was probably used for exploring other oceans."

Heh? This woman really knew her stuff. Zoro watched her in amazement, trying to conceal it.

"Navigator-san."

Nami squeaked out a "Y-yes?"

"I believe you have a book on the Age of Exploration. Could you get that for me?"

"S-sure!" Nami ran off, very relieved Robin wasn't going to ask her to do anything else.

Robin ran her finger down the Table of Contents. "Hm… South Blue …" Zoro watched as she flipped the pages **Her**** fingers are so long and thin.** **... Why am I noticing that?**

"Hm, do you think this is it? Saint Bliss, from the Bliss Kingdom in South Blue. It set sail 208 years ago." Robin held out the book.

"It's the same ship that fell from the sky!"

"Yup, it's got the same sail and figurehead."

"This ship must have been in the sky for 200 years."

Nami had peeked out a bit from behind the mast. "You found all this out from just the skull?!"

Robin touched the skull lightly. "Even if he cannot speak, he has much to say, if only you could understand him."

**Whoa. That's deep. **Zoro looked at the skeleton with renewed interest, and then at Robin. **This woman understands the dead.**

She turned to Nami. "If that ship was an exploration vessel, there must be a log in it. And with it, we could probably find our way to Sky Island."

Nami sighed, going towards the side of the ship. "But it's sinking quickly…"

"Luffy, hang on!"

"BWElBEEE!!!" (Help me.)

"Oi, what are you guys doing?!"

A dripping wet Luffy triumphantly held up a piece of paper. "Oi, look guys! I found something really cool! Take a look at this!"

"A map of Sky Island?!"

Nami, map-freak that she was, snatched it carefully. "Skypiea…"

"So Nami, does this mean there's really an island up there?!"

"Whoohoo!"

"Sky Island! It exists!"

"A dream island! Let's go!"

Nami sighed. "Oi, don't get so worked up, it's still just a possibility. I mean, there's a lot of fake maps out there and such."

The boys gave her a look of utter desolation. "Ah… sorry! I'm sorry! There has to be a Sky Island! Of course! It's just …" Nami punched the mast. "I have NO IDEA how to get us up there!!!"

"You're a navigator, right?! Think of SOMETHING!"

"There IS something called IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

"I don't CARE! I wanna go up there!!"

"Ah … Nami-swan is so passionate when she's angry." That one was from Sanji.

As Luffy and Nami argued, Robin chuckled. "Are they always like this, Swordsman-san?"

Zoro wanted to ask her why she never used their names. He decided against it. He didn't want to know … did he? "Yeah. …"

Robin pinned him with a look. "Oh? You sound displeased."

Zoro grumbled, but she kept staring expectantly at him. Not that he HAD to answer … he COULD just ignore it… Argh. "It was funny at first. Now it's gotten a bit out of hand."

"Mmm, you mean Navigator-san? Or Captain-san?"

"Nami." Zoro laughed tensely. He was always so tense around this woman. "Luffy's never changed." He glanced at Robin. "Nami's … a bit …"

Robin smiled. "Challenging? Yes. I think she still has a lot to learn about Captain-san."

"What do you mean?"

"With Captain-san, defying the impossible is a daily routine."

Zoro couldn't help but grin. It was true. "AND he's hard-headed, to boot."

"Not much more than you are." Zoro gulped inaudibly as that woman turned her gaze fully on him.

CRASH. Thank the heavens that Nami just sent Luffy careening into the floorboards. Zoro made it an excuse to turn away from Robin.

"Agh. Ok. What we need now is information, just like what Robin said." At the mention of Robin, Zoro stood a little stiffer. "If it's possible for such a large galleon to get up there, it should be possible for us, too. We NEED that ship's log!"

Usopp sighed. "But it's sunk completely by now."

"If it's sunk then we just have to salvage it!!"

"YOSHA!" Usopp and Luffy had the fishing equipment at the ready.

"YOU CAN'T SALVAGE IT WITH THOSE!!!" Zoro snarled, more than a little on edge.

Robin chuckled.

"What is 'salvage'?" Chopper asked.

_Chopper's so adorable. I like this entire crew. _"It means to pull up a sunken ship. But that one is a little too big for us."

She watched Zoro as he liberated the poor fishing pole from a worse fate. _I love how he takes care of people and how he worries about his nakama._ She kept finding it more and more difficult to believe she had ever existed without the Pirate Hunter and his nakama.

_How could I have gone on for so long?_

-end-

A little bit of introspection about Luffy and Nami that strikes me every time I watch that arc and lead to a cute conversation between Robin and Zoro. The quote by Willy Karen is actually in the manga. I liked it enough.


	9. Information

Hm. Another short chapter. But once again, that's where the cut lay.

The first segment's got a few suggestive sentences, but nothing big. Updates will probably be slower due to tons of deadlines looming up. We'll see. As mentioned before, reviews tend to tip the scale in favor of writing more.

_Italics_, 1st person Robin. **Bold**, 1st person Zoro. Regular, 3rd person omniscient.

-

Initially, when she had walked into the bar, more than a few men were checking her out. Hell, she was HOT. And looked very comfortable with her … body … and that … jacket … with a low … shirt … whew. She was just a hot body who needed a drink after shopping. She looked very out of place in the dingy bar full of rowdy, gruff, bounty heads. Actually, a bar that ONLY catered to bounty heads, for others' safety.

"A vacationer?"

"In Mocktown?"

"Hell, she's a babe, whatever reason she's here. I'd like to …"

Basically, the entire bar was fixated on this gorgeous woman. With admiration, curiosity, and some dirty thoughts.

"Bartender-san, can I ask you a question?" Robin leaned on the counter, unconsciously giving him a nice shot down her cleavage.

The bartender coughed nervously. HE wasn't like the ruffians behind this woman, because HE would only think about … things. THEY would DO … things. "Erm, perhaps another bar would be a very good idea, Nee-san. This one … is kind of exclusive to bounty heads."

"Oh? But I chose this one. I felt that this would be the best bar to ask for the information I would like."

The bartender blanched. Was she oblivious to the danger she was in? The woman was completely calm, even as his customers began to leer at her. Catcalls began to erupt from the rest of the bar.

"C'mon, bartender! Let the woman ask her question!"

"If she doesn't want to leave, let her stay!"

"Hey, babe! Leave the old fart! I'LL answer your question!"

Robin ignored the noise. "I'll be brief, if you want me to leave so badly. Tell me. What do you know about dreams?'

"… eh?"

"About dreams like … Sky Island."

The bar erupted in laughter.

"Whoo! What?! You want info about Sky Island?!"

"Dreams?! You come to Mock Town to talk about dreams?!"

"Wahaha! We've exiled all the dreamers already!"

"Babe, forget that! I'll show you something you've only dreamed about!"

Robin pushed back from the bar while the bartender began to cower as the other men began to push up from the table. _Such crude fools._

"Yeah, the only man who dares to dream isn't allowed on this side of the island!"

"M-miss, this is why I only allow bounty heads in here," the bartender whispered.

Robin didn't even bat an eye as a man placed his hand on her shoulder, gripping firmly. The man laughed. "Yeah, you shoulda listened to the old fart, babe. Or the sign out front. 'Services Bounty Heads Only.' 'Cause now you're REALLY gonna find out why."

His other hand began to creep lower. Robin looked him in the eye. "But I have a higher bounty than anyone on this island."

"Eh?'

"Cien fleurs."

The people outside the bar turned in shock as shrieks erupted from inside.

"Now, tell me more about this man who speaks of dreams."

The bartender hid, very afraid of this woman who had just taken out his entire bar in under two minutes. Robin leaned in towards the lone man still upright. He squeaked, aware that this woman was … dangerous.

"O-old man Cricket! Northeast coast! Not here!"

Robin smiled pleasantly. "Thank you for the information." She picked up her bags and walked out of the bar and towards the harbor.

There was quite a commotion on the Going Merry. "Oh my, all of you are quite lively. Did something happen?"

"You're back! Robin-chwan! Would you like a snack! Or a BATH?!" That Cook-san. Robin chuckled.

"Oh, Robin! Where did you go?" Luffy grinned as he poked his head over the side of the ship.

"I went shopping for some clothes, and also to find some clues about Sky Island."

"Oh YEAH! It's ALL your FAULT, ROBIN!!! YOU'RE the one who started all this Sky Island business!!!" Name snarled, "If it doesn't exist, I'm throwing you overboard!!!"

"…?"

Usopp hurried over, "Ah … don't talk about Sky Island right now. Better yet … just stay away from her."

"Longnose-kun. You have ketchup all over you."

"Ah … that …"

Chopper switched from Guard Point to … "Jumping Point!"

"Here, Captain-san." Robin handed a map to Luffy.

"Oooh! A treasure map!!"

"No, it's just an ordinary map. What is it?" Usopp asked.

Robin smiled. "It's this island. Mock Town is where we are now. On the other side … where the x is? I heard that a man who speaks of dreams lives there."

"A man who speaks of dreams?"

"His name is Montblanc Cricket. He was exiled because he kept talking about dreams. We should be able to find something out there."

Nami was still snarling as Robin returned the clothes she had been borrowing. Robin was able to pick up a bit of what happened. Something about stupid idiots who ruined her life and stupid Sky Island is stupid and stupid Zoro and Luffy don't know when they should fight and when they shouldn't and …

"And then they wanted to BUY me!!!" Oooh. That was a sore spot with Nami. From what Robin could glean from Nami's past, anyway.

Nami finally finished her rant and she panted.

Robin laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I took out the bar that laughed at me."

Nami sighed, "But **I** didn't see it!"

"But if you think about it, our two boys are very impressive." Robin was startled to hear that Zoro hadn't fought as others belittled his strength. And she was proud of him.

"Huh?!"

"They weren't going to dirty their hands on fighting that trash that doesn't believe in dreams and conviction. And they're perfectly fine, now."

"But the BAR didn't see anything!" Nami sighed, but this time she smiled. "I guess it WAS pretty cool, if you think about it like that. But I'm still pissed."

Robin laughed and patted her head. "Oh, go navigate, Navigator-san. You're a pivotal member of this ship of the man who will be the Pirate King!"

Nami went out on deck to deal with … an orangutan … in a much better mood.

Zoro happened to be passing the door to the girls' room as Nami headed out, in a much more civil mood.

"What's the situation?" she called out to Luffy, all the aggression gone from her tone.

"Oh, she's ok now?' Zoro asked, glancing sideways at Robin.

"Mmm, I suppose. Poor girl, she's had a long day, hasn't she?" Robin chuckled.

"Feh. We ARE on the Grand Line. She should expect things."

"Ah, but you and Luffy are from East Blue."

"… what?"

"Your conviction startled her. It was only natural that she be confused." Robin fixed her gaze on Zoro and he shifted uneasily.

"It's LUFFY," he said, avoiding her eyes. "She should still expect it."

"And you?"

Damn this woman! She made him so … not flustered. That's a weird term for Zoro, and he refused to think about himself as "flustered." But she made him uncomfortable. "Mah, whatever the Captain says."

"Oh?"

"… It's not like they were … y'know, obstructing us. And none of it would have given us any profit."

Robin laughed. "It seems Zenny-san has rubbed off on you a bit."

Zoro shrugged. "I'm … going to see what's going on over there now."

_Swordsman-san is so cute._

-

Zoro grinned. Old man Cricket had an AWESOME store of beer. AND Cricket and the monkeys were going to get them to Sky Island! There was NOTHING that could ruin this awesome night. Zoro was excited about Sky Island and pleased he had met a man with such conviction.

Then Zoro noticed something in the midst of all the merry-making in old man Cricket's house. Robin was having FUN. She was truly enjoying herself as Cricket read from Norland's logbook. Well, they all were, but it was most noticeable with Robin. Or at least to him.

And when Cricket showed the gold ingot, the only person more thrilled about the gold than Nami was Robin.

"Whether the City of Gold exists or not, this proves that there was indeed a civilization in this area. Ingots were made to divide gold into units that could be used for trade." Robin's eyes were bright as she said this.

**Heh**** This woman believes in dreams after all.**

"DAMMIT!!!!"

"W-what?" Zoro was shocked to discover he had spaced out while watching Robin.

"Go to the forest, quickly!"

"… huh? What are you talking about? Are you an idiot?" Luffy was very confused.

"You have to catch one of these birds!"

"What? Why?"

"Bird… what for?'

Zoro raised an eyebrow. That's one funky lookin' bird.

"Listen carefully…" Cricket's face was very serious. "The Knock-up Stream … how will you navigate there?"

"Just sail south, of course!" Luffy asserted.

"No! This is the Grand Line! You'll have no way to determine which way is south!"

Nami got it. "… Ah! Our destination is a current, not a an island! We can't use the Log Post!! Then …"

"That's why you need the bird! Listen, some animals have a sort of bio compass that enhances their direction sense."

"Yeah, I heard that some pigeons have that ability." Nami was now completely attentive.

Luffy laughed. "So, Zoro, you're worse than an animal!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING!" Zoro was very indignant.

Robin laughed.

"Southbirds are an extreme example of this. No matter what happens, the bird will always point South. In other words … you can't get to Sky Island without that bird!!"

-

**How did I get stuck with this woman? I know we split up and all, but HOW did I end up with HER? ARGH! It's driving me nuts. That woman is.**

**I … don't know why, but she's putting me on edge. Why is she always so attentive to me or whatever?!**

**I'm glad she looks after Chopper and Nami and has been helping us get to Sky Island, but … WHY IS SHE WITH ME?! She puts me on edge. **

**I have to let her know I still don't trust her. She hasn't given us any reason to trust her. Other than taking care of Chopper. Playing with the boys when they're bored. Helping Nami through her tantrums. Telling us about Sky Island. Finding us old man Cricket. …**

**I still don't trust her.**

**… right?**

-

"…I hear screaming." Robin thought it sounded like Nami, Sanji, and Usopp. Ah. It _was_ Nami, Sanji, and Usopp.

"Ignore them." Tchak. Zoro re-sheathed his katana. "You tryin' ta sneak up on me?!" He picked up the writhing centipede by an antenna. The poor thing was foaming at the mouth. "Ugh, huge bastard."

"Perhaps we shouldn't depopulate this forest. The poor things."

"It attacked me first! By the way … I know you're hiding your true intentions, and I still don't trust you. Don't forget that." Zoro held her gaze for the first time in weeks.

Robin sighed. "… Just so you know …'

"What?"

"… you're going the way we just cam from."

D'oh. That could have gone more smoothly. **Does NOTHING I do phase this woman?! Dammit, she doesn't even seem affected!**

"GGYYYYOOO!"

"Ah! That's the bird. It's this way. Be careful not to step in that quagmire."

**Nope. NOTHING phases this woman.**

"… oi. Wait for me… AAGH!" **Right.**** The quagmire.**

Robin looked over her shoulder, and Zoro could have SWORN he saw her giggle. **GODDAMMIT!**

When all three teams of 'bird-catchers' met up, all were exhausted and bird … less.

Zoro grumbled, a bit miffed. "We keep hearing it, but we never saw one."

"We saw one, but the bugs kept chasing us away," Luffy said, and plopped on a tree root. Poor little Chopper was flopped spread-eagle on the ground, panting.

"Keep … running … idiot …"

_Poor Chopper._ Robin smiled pityingly. Zoro tried to avoid looking at her.

Usopp frowned and folded his arms together in a businesslike manner. "I can't believe you guys. We have seven people, and none of you caught one?! You guys should try harder!"

Sanji growled. "Like you have any business telling us THAT."

"Ah… I don't think I can run anymore.' Nami debated following Chopper's example.

A funky looking bird suddenly fluttered overhead. "Gyoooo! Gyo GYOOO gyoGYOoooooo! Gyo! Gyo!"

Chopper sprang to his feet. "It said, 'As if you could catch me! Dumbasses!'"

"What?! He's TAUNTING us?!"

Usopp yelled, "I'll hit it down!"

"Gyo?" Two arms suddenly sprouted from the bird's sides and clamped down its wings while a third flung it down from the tree.

"… ah."

Robin smiled. "As long as I can see it…" She picked it up and handed it to Zoro.

**GodDAMMIT**

He took it.

**GODDAMMIT!**

She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

**… fuck. **Zoro couldn't think of anything to say that would nullify his cooperation with her. Or get rid of the admiration that had built up at how easily she had captured the Southbird. Or negate the fact that he had noticed she was enjoying herself earlier. Or annul all the time he'd been thinking about her.

-end-

Writing for the Southbird made me feel like I was writing a Pokemon fic. I enjoy writing Zoro's conflictions.

The Skypiea chapters should be longer. I think. I dunno, Robin and Zoro were unconscious a lot.


	10. Paradise

Ack. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to upload quickly to let all of you know I'm still working on this fanfic. Sorry. Wasn't expecting school to be quite so intensive this semester. You can blame the lab reports.

_Italics,_ 1st person Robin. **Bold,** 1st person Zoro. Regular, 3rd person omniscient.

-

_Sky_ _Island_ _is a paradise. I never dreamed I could enter "heaven," whether this is the true Heaven or not. It is still paradise to me. It's as if I left all of my burdens on the sea below, or that they were blasted off of me by the Knock-up Stream._

_Nami_ _was right. No one would be after us up here. No marines, but more importantly, this place is completely untainted by the World Government. No one would think of Ohara as a land of demons. No one will care that I came from Ohara. _

_This was truly paradise._

_Or so we thought. _

-

**There was something I noticed when we got up here, and it wasn't just the thin air. There was a release of tension. After the masked guy with the bazooka, there was nothing but clouds and a beautiful beach. **

**No marines bombarding the crap out of us, no people trying to get the 239,000,000 belli bounty on our crew. It was … really sweet. I mean, I've never been one to shy away from a fight, but really. After Alabasta, it was a rare day on the ocean that we didn't see a marine ship that tried to shoot Merry full of holes.**

**Maybe Merry would get a break, too. Heh. It looks ridiculous as a rooster, but we got here, eh Merry? I'm a little surprised to find that the anchor doesn't sink through the clouds. Usopp wouldn't give me a break if I let Merry drift off. Nevermind the idiot jumped off among the other idiots.**

**Robin startled me. I had sworn never to let myself be alone with her ever again. And then Nami jumped ship. Even the Southbird left. And for some reason, it didn't bother me as much as it did when we were after that Southbird. **

**It then occurred to me. All the tension appeared to have left her too. The uneasiness she always had that made ME uneasy … was gone. **

-

"… Are you coming as well?"

"………?" Zoro was startled at the new tranquility that had settled itself upon Robin. Confused might be a better term. "Yeah, I'll come."

Robin smiled happily. "I've never thought that navigation and docking … could be adventures themselves."

"… … … … ?" **Confusing woman.** Zoro couldn't figure out why she was saying something like that. But … what made him suspicious was gone. He was a little irritated at that. **Dammit, make it easier for me to dislike you.**

"HAAAAAAAA! THIS PLACE IS FULL OF THE SMELL OF ADVENTURE!!!"

Luffy interrupted Zoro's thoughts.

**Hmm, time to try out this "sea."**

Robin almost giggled as she heard Zoro splashing in behind her. "How do you get WET in CLOUDS?" She splashed onshore. It was GLORIOUS here. The beach wasn't sandy, it was soft. Robin couldn't resist running out of the water onto the beach, delighted to feel the squishy, softer-than cotton, velvety texture of the beach.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her carefree jaunt out of the water.

"Suu-! Suuuuuuu-!"

He was distracted. "Eh? A … fox?'

And they had met Conis.

Sky Island suddenly wasn't the paradise they had thought.

-

"… Is it gone?' Nami was crouched behind the railing, refusing to get up and see for herself.

"Most definitely so, Navigator-san." Robin looked around. "So this is God's Land. The scenery is certainly much different.'

Zoro grumbled angrily. "That Super Express bastard really screwed us over." He leapt down to examine the hull. "Fuck, there's a freakin' hole here."

"W-where are we?" Nami finally looked around.

"It appears to be an altar," Robin replied. An old altar she found interest in.

Chopper whimpered. "What are they going to do to us?"

"We may be sacrifices."

"Oh, is that it? I was worried that they were going to boil us alive in water or something." Chopper breathed a sigh of relief, unaware that Nami had blanched.

"Well, the difference may not be enough to guarantee that we'll make it out of this alive."

"W-WHA?! IYYYYAAAAA!" Chopper bounced down the altar.

Nami freaked out. "CHOPPER!!!"

Robin concentrated. _Can't let our furry little friend drown, can we?_ She liked him too much for that to happen. Two Hanahana no mi hands popped out of the bottom stair and snatched Chopper before he fell into the Sea-Clouds. The Sea-Clouds that exploded as a black and blue shark blasted to the surface.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"CHOPPER!!!" Nami shrieked.

Robin hesitated. What could she do now-? SHE couldn't fight that thing that lives in the Sea-Cloud. Once again, Robin wished she hadn't eaten the Devil's Fruit, but this time it was a fleeting pang because it was an inconvenience, not an unhappiness.

A flash of green went down the stairs very quickly. _Swordsman-san!_

Chopper scampered up the stairs quickly, hiding behind Robin. She could feel him trembling. The three of them watched the Sea-Clouds anxiously. _He's not resurfacing._

Robin's fears were relieved as the shark leapt out of the water again. Zoro was still alive, albeit inside the shark's mouth.

"AAAH! Zoro's losing!!" Chopper wailed.

"Wh-What is that thing?" That pale color really didn't suit Nami.

"It's a shark. A shark in the sky. A skyshark." Robin disagreed with Chopper. This was the legendary Pirate Hunter, after all. It was obvious Zoro was just as strong, if not stronger, than the skyshark. Duh. Robin wondered if her other personality had resurfaced.

The water was calm again.

"D-did he get eaten?"

"If he did, the clouds would be turning red."

"ROBIN! Don't SAY such morbid things!" Nami squawked.

Robin blinked. Well, SHE thought it was obvious. She wasn't going to pull her hair out worrying until it was obvious the Swordsman was having problems. In this scenario, it would be if there was blood in the water. Clouds.

"YAAAAH!" Zoro erupted from the clouds moments after the skyshark, who flew through the air as if it had been punched. And it had.

Zoro sighed, mounting the steps.

"You call yourself a swordsman, but you PUNCHED that shark."

"Shuddup."

"Iyaa! There's more!" Chopper shrieked, pointing to the blue and black fins that swarmed the clouds below.

Zoro wrung out his shirt. Robin eyed him with a smile. _He really is very … muscular._ And that scar was VERY impressive. Zoro snarled in his attempt to get the wonderful air in his lungs and make snide comments. "If I fight every one of them, we'll be here all night."

Robin smiled. "What about a vine?"


	11. Introspection

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="PlaceName"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="PlaceType"/ !--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorKlin/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorKate Lin/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision2/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime5/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-03-21T01:51:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-03-21T01:51:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words1629/o:Words  
o:Characters9286/o:Characters  
o:Companyhome/o:Company  
o:Lines77/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs21/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces10894/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.6568/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Klin Normal Kate Lin 2 5 2009-03-21T01:51:00Z 2009-03-21T01:51:00Z 1 1629 9286 home 77 21 10894 11.6568 75 Clean Clean 6 pt 2 2 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Oh hai. I exists. Cut my plans for Skypiea a little short, I'm afraid. Haven't written for Zoro in a while, so it may be a bit ooc.

-

**It's all Nami's fault. I just wanted to get away from that woman, Nico Robin, take a walk in the forest to sort myself out, but she had wanted to come along. I wanted to tell her, 'No, stay with the ship and Nami,' but I hesitated. She looked so excited… And that hesitation screwed me. Next thing I knew, Nami was coming. For jewels. Curse her weakness.**

**I tried my best to ignore the two girls, but of course Nami wouldn't have any of that. You'd think this was her first time walking through a forest where crocodiles and stuff flew out of nowhere at her. Goddammit! Robin and I were like her friggin' bodyguards! Nami must smell tasty to the beasts or something, 'cause it took both of us to keep her safe. And we were working together perfectly.**

**I've never fought with someone like this before. Usually, I just try to follow the other person's lead, take out the guys he didn't, but with Robin… She's always been watching me, and here it was no different. We were watching each other. Perfect two-person fight.**

**Gah! Why does 'the enemy' have to be so fun to fight with?! … weird thing to think. **

**When Nami disappeared up that tree, Robin and I had our first real talk. Shit, I don't even remember what we were talking about. The ship, the crew. The forest, Nami being a pain in the ass. It was creepy how in synch we were. Nami! Come down now!!**

**And then the forest had an ugly sound to it. Was this woman… worried about the others? My chest hurts.**

-

_It was Longnose-kun's fault, not resurfacing like that. I hadn't had time to really think about it properly ever since we arrived at Skypeia, but with the others lost and nothing else to distract me, I suddenly realized something that I hadn't let myself be aware of. No, I was distracted from keeping myself aware of. I was **enjoying** myself. Far too much. When Longnose-kun hadn't resurfaced, I had felt raw terror. I was so afraid that he would be gone. I had given myself the luxury of caring for these people. They weren't just a source of amusement for me anymore. I simply could not live with myself if anything befell them. _

_They had spoiled me. The once hostile crew had warmed up to me so quickly, I hadn't been able to believe my luck. Thinking back on it all, since Ruluka, the cold facts chilled me to the core. Then, when Captain-san had disappeared, I'd been a bit worried, but the anomaly of the occurrence was more important to me than what happened to him, as cold-hearted as that seems. Then, the mess with the Log Pose pointing to the sky. _

_It wasn't the same indifference anymore, or the amusement, or even the desire to see Sky Island that motivated me to do all that I could to get us up there. I just really enjoyed seeing the boys, Longnose-kun, Captain-san, and Doctor-san, so worked up like that. And Captain-san had his heart set on getting up there. I'm starting to see why Swordsman-san had joined this man's pirate crew. It must be impossible to deny Captain-san anything he truly desires, despite Navigator-san's best attempts._

_*Chuckle.* I don't think she ever could, in all seriousness. She told me, once, the story behind the picture on the table next to her bed. I'd asked her how she could still be so cruel to Captain-san with all he'd done for her, just to rile her up. Expecting her to flare up and complain about how despite all he's done he's still so immature for his age, I was not expecting her to flush and curl up under the covers. "He allows me to," she said, a tender and tearful smile on her face. "He lets me hit him and is still protective of me and lets me pursue my dream. When he says 'nakama,' he means I'm his equal. I'm allowed to say everything I think and do whatever I want, and I have all the freedom in the world. He doesn't think any less of me if I oppose him. He's more than aware that he and this ship need me, but he doesn't want to force me into anything. I think he'd rather me hit him and take control and order people around, because he doesn't want me to feel anything like what Arlong did to me."_

_I blinked a little then smiled before replying. Did she really think Captain-san was so aware of all this? She laughed and some of her usual hard-headedness came back. "Honestly, he's so stubborn and impulsive all the time, and rarely ever thinks anything through! But… his instincts are so … keen. I know he picks up on all of this. He knew he had to destroy Arlong Park and it's cartography room, not just Arlong. He's able to understand the hearts of dragons. He picked up Vivi's reluctance to sacrifice anything but herself. Luffy … it may seem irrational or dumb or whatever to whatever he's doing, but there's always a reason. He might not be able to express why he does what he does. He just knows." Navigator-san smiled, so pleased with her thoughts._

_I couldn't resist. "Ah, and you would do anything to make Captain-san's dream come true, ne? I'm sure he already knows that, too."_

"_Aaah!_ _Robin! What are you talking about!!!"_

_Heh._ _Oh gods. Was I reminiscing? I can't help but enjoy remembering Nami's confiding in me. I was … I still am … so … happy … about that. They accepted me, and I find pleasure and happiness about it to the point that I want them to keep their happinesses and joys. _

_This is unforgivable. I cannot forgive myself for this. I should not. I CAN'T. But around them … I forget everything. They've only brought me joy._

_They gave me that freedom Navigator-san was aware of, because they make me forget. They make me forget that this freedom is impossible for me. They brought me fellowship and adventures and re-awoke desires._

_They brought me Captain-san and Navigator-san and Cook-san and Longnose-kun and Doctor-san and … and Swordsman-san. They brought me Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, whom I just spent the most lovely day with just the day before. He had just accepted me._

_What do I do? What can I do?_

_I must move forward, regardless. They are to meet me at the ruins, and the forest has what Swordsman-san would call "a nasty sort of sound." I refuse to let myself think about this anymore. I want this happiness to continue!_

**-**

**FUCKING HELL BASTARD!!! I will KILL you. How DARE you do that to a woman?! Just thinking about that ass-god makes me lose my cool. I need to learn how to reign in my temper. I can't believe I just attacked the guy like that. I just rushed him, doing everything I could to take him down, not allowing myself a breather to think, except when that guerilla seemed like he was beating the bastard. That fucking lightening bastard was one of the few people I just wanted destroyed. I didn't care how it was done or who did it, I just wanted him dead.**

**But what the fuck was I thinking? He was fucking lightening! I had a run in with electricity before, and I knew attacking him would be futile, but I still attacked that man. I completely lost my head! I'm so fucking weak. Just 'cause he attacked a woman.**

**Fucking bastard.**

**Just thinking about how he attacked a woma-.**

…

**Huh. I didn't have any qualms about attacking women before. I practically crushed Ms Monday's face in at Whiskey Peak. I fought that kilo-bitch and Vivi too. I wasn't really that emotional about that guerilla-chick getting electrocuted. And I was more pissed than furious when Nami got eaten by the snake. I wasn't this upset, even, when I found out about Arlong using Nami, and that was pretty fucked up. Maybe … maybe this is affecting me 'cause that fucking lightening bastard attacked a defenseless woman. **

**Did I just call Nico Robin defenseless? What the fuck is wrong with me? She's got a 79,000,000 belli bounty! It's higher than mine!! What the hell is wrong with me?! **

**Why do I get so worked up about that bastard electrocuting Robin when she's fine now? I have to talk to her about this. Maybe she has a better idea. Or… maybe I'll talk to someone else… like…**

**Uh…** **Well, Nami wouldn't just ridicule me, she'll charge some "listening fee" or something. Hell'd break loose before I give her another reason to order me around. I'd rather leave Chopper out of my business. He's just a kid, no reason to traumatize him with such weakness. Luffy… are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure he has ADD. Meh, I'm just making shit up, now. But unless it deals with food or is endangering his nakama, he won't take it seriously. Eh, wait a second, he usually takes things seriously… but I just don't think his methods of dealing with shit will work here.**

**Dammit, Luffy's just confused the shit out of me even more. Damn rubber monkey. **

**Who's left, now? The cook… fuck no! Usopp… huh. Maybe I'll talk to him. He's pretty good with this kinda thing. What was it Nami called him? Em, em, emphatheratic? Emparative? Uh… Oi, Nami! What'd you call Usopp the other day? Oh yeah. "Empathetic."**

… **Oi, woman. Whaddya mean "of course that wouldn't be in my vocabulary?"**

-

Robin was an asset to the crew, of that Zoro was more than certain. He still didn't know why he had attacked the lightning bastard, enraged at Robin's fall, and eventually left the thought to the fact that she was now his nakama. He watched her help through the Davy Back Fight, watched her tend to Chopper and entertain Luffy and Usopp on boring days, even watched her just pouring a cup of coffee. **Addicted to coffee.**

Not that Robin was complaining about the attention. Her stowing away onto this ship brought her the purest of bliss. She was free to do what she wanted whenever she wanted, and the eyes of the Pirate Hunter on her almost at all hours of the day made everything that much more exciting. She couldn't help the extra wiggle in her walk when she felt his eyes on her. Her chest fluttered in delight when he turned to talk to her, ask her advice, contemplate her opinion.

Never having had the luxury of having a crush before, she wasn't definite that was what she was feeling, but she could guess. Oh, could she guess. _I can't deny it, I've dreamed of this interaction for so long, but now I just want more._ But her dreams of 'more' were quickly shattered as the Strawhats moved on from the Davy Back Fight, where after Robin kept Chopper in her sights.

Exploring a new island, the little fuzzy one next to her piped up. "What's this line in the forest?"

It was a very strange, single line pressed into the dirt and running through the forest. As they followed it into a clearing, Chopper sprinted off ahead.

"Ah! It's a giant mushroom!" Luffy yelled, charging after the giggling tanuki (lol). At a yelp from Chopper, the rest of the crew sprinted off, Robin following at her own pace behind.

"A guy?!"

"Who is he?"

"Hm? Who are you guys?"

"Who are YOU?!"

As she went round the rock, Robin's body went weak and her legs went out. Everyone turned as she hit the grass. "A-Ao kiji!"

Zoro's hand immediately went to his hilt. Instantly, without question. **Defend.**


End file.
